Escandalo y Pasion
by Lia of the Moon
Summary: El compromiso de Serena con Darien Chiba había terminado de manera terrible. Ella se marchó a los Estados Unidos junto a su madre, para tratar de recuperar los pedazos de su maltrecha dignidad. Ahora estaba preparada para volver y demostrar a todo el mundo que ya no era la impulsiva niña que ellos recordaban.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**SINOPSIS**

El compromiso de Serena con Darien Chiba había terminado de manera terrible. Ella se marchó a los Estados Unidos junto a su madre, para tratar de recuperar los pedazos de su maltrecha dignidad.

Ahora estaba preparada para volver y demostrar a todo el mundo que ya no era la impulsiva niña que ellos recordaban. Pero algunas cosas no habían cambiado: Darien todavía era capaz de despertar en ella un deseo abrumador...

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 1**

El cinturón de seguridad ajustado, el asiento derecho, aquella sensación en la cabeza que aparecía en la cabina al descender el avión. Y un ruido peculiar, sordo y monótono que anunciaba la llegada al Aeropuerto Heathrow en Londres. Y de repente, la ansiedad.

¿Estaba realmente preparada para aquello? ¡Vaya pregunta!, se recriminó con enfado. ¡Qué pregunta tan estúpida e inútil! Por supuesto que estaba preparada. Y habría ido aunque no lo estuviera.

Nada podría impedirle asistir a la boda de Mina. Ni siquiera esa ansiedad que creía haber superado después de haber estado compartiéndola durante cuatro años.

Cuatro años, pensó con pesadumbre. ¿No habían bastado cuatro años de exilio para purgar su culpa? Cuatro años antes, era demasiado joven e inexperta para afrontar el dolor y la humillación. Entonces ella era su peor enemiga. Pero tenía cuatro años más, se recordó, era cuatro años más sensata y estaba mejor preparada para enfrentarse a lo que pudiera presentársele en Londres.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

Serena se volvió hacia su compañero de viaje y le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

Andrew se había invitado solo a aquel viaje y después de titubear un poco ella había aceptado su compañía; no estaba segura si por orgullo o cobardía. Orgullo porque quería demostrar a todo el mundo lo bien que se las podía arreglar sola. Y cobardía porque sabía que estaba utilizando a Andrew como puntal para su nueva imagen.

Imagen que era la antítesis de la anterior. Andrew, suponía ella, podría hacer el papel de una de sus últimas conquistas. Era uno de los Furuhata de Boston. El hijo mayor y heredero de la influyente familia. Y lo parecía, pensó ella con afecto mientras estudiaba su aristocrático perfil. Ella y Andrew sostenían su relación desde hacía ya varios meses. Era una relación más amistosa que amorosa y que les convenía a los dos, pues ambos se estaban ayudando a curar las heridas de un compromiso roto.

Así que, cuando había llegado la carta de Mina suplicando a Serena que asistiera a su boda, Andrew se había ofrecido inmediatamente a acompañarla.

—¿Cómo es tu hermanastra? —le preguntó Andrew de pronto—. Espero que no como las de Cenicienta.

—¿Mina? —Serena soltó una carcajada—. ¡Oh, cielos, no!

De haber una hermanastra perversa sería ella misma, pensó con tristeza. Mina era un ángel.

Serena era la única hija del primer matrimonio de Kenji Tsukino, que sólo había durado seis tormentosos años antes de terminar en un sorprendentemente amistoso divorcio. Serena, que tenía entonces cinco años, se había quedado en Inglaterra con su padre cuando su madre había decidido volver a vivir a Estados Unidos.

Ikuko, su madre, nacida y educada en Boston, había tenido la sensibilidad suficiente para comprender que separar a Serena de su padre hubiera sido poco menos que un crimen, ya que ambos se querían mucho. La madre de Serena se había ido a Boston, donde Serena la visitaba con cierta regularidad desde entonces.

Serena tenía apenas ocho años cuando su padre le había anunciado que volvería a casarse y ella podía recordar todavía lo decidida que estaba a odiar a esa nueva competidora por el afecto de un padre. Entonces había aparecido Luna, una mujer encantadora. Y a su lado, Mina, la frágil y dulce Mina. Y la mimada y voluntariosa

Serena había quedado cautivada desde entonces.

Al recordar aquellos lejanos días, Serena se preguntó por qué todos se habían mostrado tan sorprendidos por su capitulación.

Aquello había hecho especialmente dolorosa su ruptura con Darien...

Darien. El recuerdo de Darien Chiba volvió a provocarle ese cosquilleo de ansiedad en la boca del estómago. Por su culpa ella había huido a Boston cuatro años atrás. Y, tuvo que admitir para sí, por él había decidido regresar.

Necesitaba disipar los fantasmas de un amor muerto mucho tiempo atrás.

Por fin salió de la aduana con el carro lleno de maletas y escudriñó con sus ojos azules un mar de rostros.

Serena era una joven alta y esbelta. Estaba un poco pálida después de las horas que había pasado encerrada en un avión, pero nada empañaba su natural belleza.

Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño trenzado y, a pesar de la sencillez de su atuendo, sobresalía entre la multitud.

El hombre que caminaba a su lado armonizaba con ella. Su aire aristocrático y mundano desenfado eran evidentes.

—¡Serena!

Serena volvió la cabeza y se le iluminó la mirada al ver a su padre. Corrió hacia él y se abrazaron.

—Estás muy bien —comentó su padre—. Aunque no entiendo como lo consigues después de ese viaje.

Serena sonrió.

—Siempre igual.

—Bien, ¿y dónde está ese joven del que tanto me ha hablado tu madre?

Serena buscó a Andrew con la mirada, y descubrió que estaba acompañado por un hombre alto de pelo oscuro que lo estaba saludando como a un viejo amigo.

—¡Seiya! —exclamó ella.

Seiya Kou era primo de Andrew y el encargado de los negocios de la familia en Europa.

Andrew se hospedaría en casa de Seiya durante su permanencia en Londres, y sólo iría a Lambourn los fines de semana para visitar a Serena.

Después de las presentaciones de rigor, salieron del aeropuerto hacia el coche del padre de Serena, Rubeus, el chofer, estaba parado junto al portaequipajes para guardar las cosas de Serena. Enfrente había un coche enorme que sólo podría pertenecer a Seiya.

Andrew besó a Serena en la mejilla y prometió estar en Lambourn el sábado a la hora del almuerzo.

Una vez en el coche, Serena preguntó cómo estaban todos por allí y oyó su respuesta mirándolo con afecto.

A los cincuenta y cinco años de edad, seguía siendo un hombre muy atractivo.

Darien lo había descrito cierta vez como un hombre arriesgado pero en compensación tenía una suerte endemoniada. Y era cierto. Su padre era un hombre que aceptaba riesgos en los negocios que habrían hecho palidecer de espanto a cualquier empresario medianamente sensato.

—¿Y cómo es ese Yaten Waverley? —preguntó Serena cuando su padre terminó de dar las noticias locales sin mencionar al prometido de Mina.

—Yaten es perfecto para Mina —dijo su padre—. Es cariñoso y protector, que son las cualidades que todos esperábamos del hombre que se case con Mina. Creo que su matrimonio será feliz.

Serena sintió un peso en el corazón. No era nuevo para ella sentir aquel agobio en el pecho cada vez que se hablaba de amor y matrimonio. El amor guardaba amargos recuerdos para ella, penosas experiencias que no desearía a su peor enemiga. El matrimonio implicaba compromiso. Una declaración de amor permanente. Había conocido el amor, pero no había tenido el coraje de aceptar el compromiso.

—¿Y Luna, cómo está? —preguntó luego.

—Muy bien —dijo su padre—. Tan guapa como siempre —añadió con satisfacción—. Y deseando tenerte en casa —concluyó él.

Serena no lo dudó. Luna había sido una excelente madre durante sus años de formación. Y lo había hecho sin interferir en la relación de padre e hija y sin restar autoridad moral a Ikuko.

—Te ha decorado todo el cuarto. Ha dicho que a la nueva Serena no le gustaría dormir en un cuarto color rosa lleno de encajes y adornos.

Serena rió, pero en su interior experimentó una dolorosa sensación de pérdida.

¿La verían los demás como una extraña, alguien a quien tendrían que aprender a tratar? Tembló ante la idea. Sólo había madurado, era todo. Aunque un poco tardíamente.

Mirándola de soslayo, Kenji descubrió en las facciones de su hija más de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado revelar. Había estado muy preocupado por su hija cuando se había ido a Boston. Tenía que admitir que Ikuko se había portado muy bien con ella. Pero no podía decir que estaba muy contento con el resultado final de cuatro años de influencia sobre la joven.

¿Dónde estaba su efervescente vitalidad?, se preguntaba Kenji con exasperación. ¿Ese salvaje y maravilloso amor a la vida que la hacía tan cautivadora a los dieciocho años? Y no por primera vez, maldijo a Darien Chiba por hacer necesario que su hija se pusiera en las manos de su madre.

—Mina temía que no vinieras —dijo Kenji.

—¿Por Darien? —Serena no se andaba con rodeos y Kenji sonrió para sí—. No sabía que teníais una imagen tan endeble de mí.

—No es así, hija, y lo sabes —su padre le apretó la mano con cariño.

—Lo que Darien me hizo fue cruel. Pero lo que yo le hice fue imperdonable. Me costó un año reconocerlo —admitió la joven con una leve sonrisa.- Por cierto, ¿fuiste tú el que le aconsejó a mamá que no me dejara regodearme en mi pena?

La expresión de su padre lo delató y Serena rió otra vez.

—Gracias, papi —se inclinó y lo besó en la mejilla—. Tu intuición rara vez falla, ¿verdad?

—Me falló en lo que se refiere a Darien —dijo él. Había sentido respeto y simpatía por Darien. Tanto que había propiciado desde el principio la relación de éste con su hija—. Nunca me podré perdonar por haber favorecido vuestra relación.

—En realidad no tuviste nada que ver en mi decisión, ¿sabes? —señaló Serena. Y su padre sonrió porque sabía que cuando su hija quería algo de veras lo conseguía. Y había querido a Darien, tanto que todavía le dolía recordarlo—. Simplemente no compaginamos. Y quizá deberíamos alegrarnos de habernos dado cuenta a tiempo. ¿Le va bien a Yaten Waverley con su criadero de caballos de carrera? —cambió con habilidad de tema.

—Mucho. El ganador del Derby del año pasado era de sus establos.

Habría algunas caras de asombro en Lambourn en el futuro cercano, pensó Kenji con tristeza al mirar la elegante máscara de sofisticación en la que se había convertido el rostro de su hija. Y sintió una súbita nostalgia por la época en la que era una gitanilla de pelo rubio y ojos traviesos. Serena practicaba con denuedo todos los deportes posibles. Y cuando se había convertido en una joven salvaje y caprichosa, hacía estragos entre los enamorados jóvenes que se rendían ante un par de maliciosos ojos azules y una espesa melena rubia.

Ikuko había renunciado a los intentos de domarla. Enviaba cartas con Serena después de algunas de las visitas de Serena a Boston preguntando en su estilo tan típicamente sarcástico si Kenji estaba criando a su hija como a una delincuente por alguna razón en particular. Pero incluso Ikuko reconocía que su hija atraía a los hombres como la miel a las moscas. Serena era como un potro salvaje, pero también sabía reírse de sí misma y no muchos podían hacer eso.

¡El tonto de Darien no sabía reír! Si al menos lo hubiera hecho la fatídica noche del baile del club de campo, quizá Serena no habría tenido que huir y quizá no estaría sentada en ese momento cerca de Kenji, hablando con el terso aplomo de una mujer de sociedad.

Kenji prefería a la otra chica, la que en ese momento estaría saltando, volviendo loco a su padre con las bromas que pensaba gastarle a sus amigos.

Pero quizá el tiempo mismo hubiera madurado a Serena. Quizá Darien sólo había acelerado un proceso natural...

No, Darien era el que había enseñado a Serena a pensar antes de actuar, a ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la mansión campestre de piedra gris, Luna, Mina y un señor muy serio los estaban esperando al pie de una escalera de piedra. Luna estaba igual que la última vez que Serena la había visto cuatro años antes.

Mina sí había cambiado. Estaba más guapa. Y ese debía ser Yaten Waverley, decidió Serena al volver su atención al único desconocido entre ellos.

Fue a él al que la joven sonrió primero. Lo hacía para mostrarle a Mina que recibía con beneplácito al hombre del que se había enamorado.

Serena vio la mirada de incertidumbre que Yaten le dirigió a Mina antes de volver a mirarla y también cierto asomo de alivio, como si acabara de aprobar una prueba terriblemente importante.

—¡Sere! —Luna se adelantó para estrecharla en un abrazo—. ¡Es maravilloso tenerte en casa! ¡Estás distinta! ¡Tan elegante!

—Me alegro de estar aquí, Luna —sonrió Serena—. Y tú no has cambiado nada.

—Hola, Sere —Mina también la abrazó ahora—. ¿Nos has echado de menos?

—Todos los días —aseguró su hermanastra—. Y tú estás preciosa. ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el caballero que monta guardia detrás de ti?

Mina se sonrojó y se volvió.

—Te presento a Yaten, Serena —lo presentó con formalidad—. Y tenéis que gustaros, si queréis hacerme feliz.

Serena miró a Yaten a los ojos y le tendió la mano.

—Bien —dijo con sinceridad—. Me gustarás, Yaten, si prometes cuidar mucho a Mina.

—Una promesa que no me costará ningún trabajo cumplir —sonrió él y le tendió la mano.

—Entremos, ¿queréis? —preguntó Kenji—. Vamos, Yaten, las mujeres son especialmente pesadas en estos momentos —tomó a Yaten del brazo—. Vamos tú y yo a buscar una copa de algo mientras ellas parlotean.

Riendo, las tres mujeres los siguieron y procedieron a hacer precisamente lo que Kenji había predicho: charlar sin cortapisas. O más bien, fueron Luna y Mina las que hablaron, Serena se limitaba a sonreír y a oír o hacer algún comentario Cuando se requería. Las otras dos no parecieron Botar su reserva.

«Ya pasará», se dijo Serena. Era natural que se sintiera extraña con ellas después de cuatro años de separación. Ya volvería la vieja camaradería cuando se asentara otra vez.

**HOLA AMIGAS LES DEJO LA NUEVA HISTORIA ESPERO SEA DE SU AGRADO…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo escribo para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 2**

Pero la vieja camaradería no había vuelto. Fue un alivio escapar. Serena trotó con su yegua color castaño. Las nubes que la habían recibido al volver a Inglaterra ya se habían disipado, dejando brillar una enorme luna de abril en el cielo estrellado. No era tarde, solo las nueve, pero hacía frío, el suficiente para justificar la cazadora de piel que se había puesto encima del suéter.

Su decisión de dar un paseo a caballo sola había sido recibida con consternación, pero la habían dejado marchar, conscientes de que Serena ya no aguantaba más.

Desde que había llegado, Serena había empezado a sentirse como una enferma que había vuelto a casa para la convalecencia. Todos parecían andar a puntillas a su alrededor, esquivando temas que sin duda consideraban tabú, mirándola con cariñosa preocupación. La cena había sido una dura prueba, Serena estaba tan tensa que había estado a punto de reventar.

Cuando los demás habían visto su expresión, la habían atribuido al cansancio del viaje.

-Por supuesto —había comentado su padre—. Lo que necesitas para volverte a sentir en casa es dar una vuelta a caballo —Luna había estado de acuerdo, mientras que Mina se había limitado a mirarla con sus enormes ojos.

Serena apretó los labios. De modo que los había herido, pero no podía hacer nada todavía al respecto. Cuatro años eran mucho tiempo. Todos tenían que adaptarse a la nueva situación. Sobre todo ellos tendrían que acostumbrarse a la nueva Serena.

La joven se entregó a la exaltación de la cabalgata mientras galopaba a través de la campiña. Cuanto más se alejaba de la casa, más relajada se sentía, como si la distancia debilitara los vínculos familiares que amenazaban con sofocar su corazón.

No sabía por qué se sentía así. Desde que había bajado del coche se había sentido tensa, casi acorralada por los recuerdos.

Al llegar al río desmontó para disfrutar la paz y tranquilidad del lugar.

La luna llena lo iluminaba todo, dando un mágico aspecto plateado al paisaje.

Después de soltar la brida para que Minty pudiera pastar, hundió las manos en su vieja cazadora y aspiró a fondo el aire fresco y limpio para soltarlo luego lentamente, sintiendo que con él, la tensión abandonaba su cuerpo. No era justo; sabía que estaba siendo injusta. Eran buenas personas, solo querían la felicidad para ella.

¿Pero cómo podía decirles que había olvidado lo que era la felicidad? Suspirando, se acercó a un banco desde el que pudo escuchar el rumor del agua.

Al otro lado del río, oculta tras otra espesa arboleda, estaba la antigua mansión, oscura e intimidante. Su propietario, el mayor Shiels, era un viejo excéntrico que defendía celosamente su privada. En su alocada juventud, Serena solía fastidiarlo escabullándose en su descuidado huerto hasta que él salía furioso blandiendo su fusil.

Serena recordó con una sonrisa las travesuras de la Serena adolescente.

El silencio estaba actuando como un bálsamo, disipando la tristeza que la embargara desde que había llegado a casa aquella tarde.

No había esperado que la presencia de Darien estuviera tan poderosamente estampada en todo lo que veía.

—Maldito Darien —murmuró.

—Un paso más y te caes al río —advirtió una voz apacible detrás de ella.

La luna se ocultó tras una nube solitaria. La oscuridad la envolvió de repente y la joven lanzó un grito sofocado.

Con el corazón oprimiéndole el pecho, sin aliento, se volvió, buscando con los ojos muy abiertos el cuerpo que correspondiera a aquella voz.

Otro caballo pastaba al lado de Minty. Y Serena comprendió que estaba tan embebida en sus pensamientos que no había oído la llegada del jinete.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó con voz trémula.

—¿Quién crees? —dijo una voz burlona.

Entonces, al captar aquel desenfadado tono burlón, la aterciopelada resonancia de la voz, el miedo se disipó y fue sustituido por otro sentimiento mucho más doloroso que la hizo apretar sus manos con furia.

Una alta figura masculina se apartó de la sombra de un árbol.

—Conque ha vuelto la hija pródiga.

—Hola Darien —dijo Serena; obligándose a parecer serena—. ¿Qué te ha hecho salir precisamente esta noche?

La luna volvió a brillar y la sonrisa de Darien relució en su rostro.

—Lo mismo que a ti, supongo —contestó—. Hola, Sere —respondió al saludo.

Serena se apartó de él. Darien y ella solían encontrarse en ese sitio con frecuencia. Era su lugar predilecto. Ella siempre llegaba antes, más anhelante que él, recordó con amargura. Y él surgía de la oscuridad para tomarla en sus...

Darien la tocó en el hombro y retrocedió un paso, con nerviosismo, sintiendo la orilla del río ladearse peligrosamente bajo sus pies.

—¡Tonta! —gruñó Darien, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros y tirando de ella para llevarla a un lugar más seguro—. ¿Qué creías que iba a hacerte... a violarte?

¿Violarla? ¿Desde cuándo tendría que recurrir él a la fuerza con ella?

—Suéltame —masculló disgustada consigo misma porque incluso en ese momento, después de cuatro largos años, le bastaba mirarlo para que se le acelerara el corazón.

Darien la seguía mirando con esa misma ávida intensidad. Era una cabeza más alta que ella y seguía exudando esa vigorosa sexualidad que siempre la ponía frenética de deseo y que todavía tenía el poder de inquietarla.

Darien la soltó.

—No te preocupes —dijo Darien—. No tengo ninguna gana de tocarte.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella.

—He venido a verte, por supuesto —retrocedió un paso—. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo para no venir a ver a la mujer que me convirtió en espectáculo público.

¿Ella lo había convertido en espectáculo público? Serena casi soltó una carcajada.

—Según recuerdo fue al revés —dijo con amargura.

—No desde mi punto de vista —gruñó Darien. Después de una breve pausa, se explayó: —Fui humillado por una mocosa mimada que nunca tuvo consideración para nadie.

—Gracias —dijo Serena arrastrando las palabras—. Me alegra saber lo que mi entonces prometido pensaba de mí.

—Tanto como yo me alegré al descubrir lo infiel que habías sido.

Serena respiró y tuvo que apartar la mirada. No podía defenderse contra tan cruel acusación. Había demasiada verdad en ella.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellos; ninguno sabía qué decir. Era asombroso como la antipatía seguía retumbando entre ellos como un tambor de guerra. Ya debería haberse apaciguado o al menos reducido a una mutua indiferencia, pero no era así. Y ese mismo encuentro podría haber sucedido la noche del baile en el club de campo por la forma en que ambos reaccionaban.

La luna pendía como una lámpara de plata sobre sus cabezas, delineando cada ángulo del atractivo rostro de Darien.

—Cuatro años —murmuró Darien—. Y sigues siendo la misma chiquilla cautivadora. Todavía más bella de lo que cualquier mujer debiera ser.

Serena se volvió para apartarse de él, pero Darien la agarró del brazo.

—Todavía no —masculló él—. No te me escaparás otra vez. Dime, Serena... ¿Lo hiciste sólo para castigarme? ¿O fue simplemente que no te importaba?

—Tus preguntas llegan con cuatro años de retraso —replicó ella, alzando la barbilla en actitud desafiante.

Darien parecía dispuesto a sacudirla con fiereza, pero de pronto, pareció pensar mejor las cosas.

—Tienes razón —dijo—. Cuatro años es demasiado tiempo para esperar una respuesta que en realidad no me interesa. ¡Pero lo que si quiero saber es si cuatro años en Boston han logrado convertir en mujer a esa chiquilla caprichosa a la que creía amar!

Serena debería habérselo esperado, comprendió poco después. Debería haberlo adivinado en el súbito brillo de esos ojos penetrantes, en la tensión de su boca poco antes de posarse cruelmente sobre la de ella.

Paralizada por la estupefacción, no se resistió siquiera.

Cuando sus sentidos comenzaron a reaccionar ante el único estímulo que podía despertarlos otra vez, empezó a resistirse, a forcejear.

¡Nunca más!, se dijo mientras luchaba con furia. ¡Nunca volvería a rendirse ante su propio deseo!

—Medio día en casa y ya no puedo... —masculló Darien mirándola con una mezcla de rabia y angustia.

Entonces volvió a besarla, sin concluir la frase. Alzó una mano para hundirla en la sedosa espesura de la melena de Serena obligándola a mirarlo a la cara. Su otro brazo era una tenaza de acero ciñéndole la cintura, apretándola contra él.

Fue un beso interminable, cruel y castigador, pero Serena sintió que perdía el control, perdiéndose en el vértigo del deseo compartido. Y de repente estuvieron besándose con frenesí, estrechándose con desesperación, perdidos en el torbellino del deseo que los unía en el pasado. Cuando él permitía que sucediera, cosa que no ocurría con frecuencia.

Serena volvió a la realidad con aquel recuerdo y se zafó del beso con fiereza.

—Es curioso que hayamos terminado en este lugar en particular precisamente esta noche—murmuró Darien contra la ardiente suavidad de la mejilla femenina—. Parece que todavía tengo esa antena especial en lo que a ti respecta. Creo que he presentido incluso el momento en el que has pisado suelo inglés.

De repente le cubrió con la palma de la mano el pecho y ella gimió.

—Basta —dijo con voz sofocada, tratando de apartarlo—. ¡Basta, Darien... por favor!

—¿Por qué? —la provocó él—. ¡Te encanta!

Le dio un último beso furioso y luego la soltó de repente, dejándola aturdida y tambaleante.

—El próximo avión para Boston sale mañana—lo oyó decir con frialdad—. Si no te vas en él, Serena, significará que estás dispuesta a quedarte y luchar esta vez, en lugar de huir como una cobarde.

Se fue a grandes zancadas y montó en su caballo antes de que ella tuviera tiempo de entender el significado de sus palabras.

Serena había soñado muchas veces en enfrentamientos como aquel en los pasados cuatro años. Pero nunca había imaginado que Darien fuera el que lanzara el ultimátum. Siempre había sido al revés.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Huir otra vez?

La idea ciertamente la atraía. Encontrarse con él de esa manera la había sacudido hasta la médula. Y saber que era tan vulnerable a él como lo había sido cuatro años antes la asustaba hasta el punto de hacerle considerar seriamente la posibilidad de volver a Boston antes de que pudiera herirla de verdad.

«Venganza», comprendió con ánimo sombrío al montar sobre Minty. Darien le había advertido que se vengaría de la humillación recibida.

—Maldito seas, Darien Chiba —masculló la joven a la helada oscuridad—. ¡Vete al infierno!

Todavía lo estaba maldiciendo más de una hora después mientras recorría con nerviosidad su habitación.

Luna había mostrado su habitual buen gusto en la redecoración de la habitación, reconoció Serena. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un color liso, los muebles correspondían más al cuarto de una mujer madura.

Serena se sentó en el banco del tocador y se cepilló distraídamente el pelo.

Estaba cansada; tenía ojeras y le pesaba el cuerpo. Sin embargo, sus piernas se negaban a estarse quietas, obligándola a seguirse moviendo cuando lo que deseaba era desplomarse a dormir.

Tenía suficiente experiencia sobre los efectos secundarios de aquel largo viaje para saber que le llevaría varios días reponerse. Pero no era el cansancio del viaje el que la agobiaba aquella noche. Era Darien.

No había cambiado en absoluto. Seguía siendo alto, delgado y muy atractivo.

Todavía tenía aquel encanto que siempre la había fascinado.

Todavía besaba divinamente.

Maldito Darien, habría sido mejor que Darien nunca la hubiera visto como otra cosa aparte de la mejor amiga de su hermana. Así no se habría convertido en el hombre amargado que había encontrado aquella noche junto al río.

Serena había entrado y salido de su vida muchas veces antes de que él viera en ella a una mujer.

Antes de que ese momento llegara, Serena tampoco veía en él otra cosa que el hermano mayor de su amiga. Darien formaba parte del mundo de los adultos.

Después había llegado el cambio. Por ciertas circunstancias ella y Darien se habían dejado de ver durante dos años. Y se habían vuelto a encontrar el día que Serena cumplía los dieciocho años. Había sido uno de esos largos días de junio. Hacíatanto calor que Serena y Hotaru habían decidido holgazanear toda la tarde junto a la piscina.

Serena se había puesto un traje de baño blanco y negro que había causado la envidia de su amiga.

—Deberían censurar esa figura —se había quejado Hotaru.

—Las venus de bolsillo despiertan en los hombres el instinto protector —la había consolado Serena, observando la menuda figura de su amiga también con su dosis de envidia. Al lado de Mina y Hotaru, ella siempre se sentía como una amazona.

Acababa de meterse en el agua cuando otro chapoteo le había indicado que ya no estaba sola en el agua. Esperaba ver la cabeza de Hotaru emerger a su lado y por eso se había sorprendido al encontrarse con un sonriente Darien.

—¡Vaya, vaya! ¡Mira quién está aquí! —había susurrado sonriendo con malicia—. ¡Una verdadera ninfa acuática en nuestra piscina!

Aunque Serena había atormentado a Darien con sus bromas durante años, él no perdía ninguna oportunidad de darle a probar su propia medicina cuando estaba de humor para ello; y en ese momento estaba de humor.

—Calla —había dicho ella, agitando un dedo en señal de advertencia—. Recuerda que las ninfas podemos echar sortilegios. Si me molestas te convertiré en sapo. Y entonces, ¿qué harán todas las bellas damiselas de Lambourn sin Darien Chiba para poner a palpitar sus pobres corazones?

Serena se había sumergido en el agua y le había agarrado el pie para hundirlo. Al final, él la había obligado a soltarlo y los dos habían emergido a la superficie jadeando en busca de aire.

—Vaya, parece que no has cambiado, ¿eh? —había dicho él con voz sofocada.

Serena había visto un brillo calculador en sus ojos, había lanzado un gritito y había empezado a nadar rápidamente, pero entonces Darien la había atrapado por la cintura y la había alzado por encima de él, riendo de buena gana ante los vanos esfuerzos de la joven para zafarse.

Pero, de pronto, su mirada había cambiado; había mirado a la joven observando su reciente madurez, su involuntaria sensualidad, sus pechos agitados, los pezones erguidos contra la tela del traje de baño, la cabeza hacia atrás convirtiendo su pelo en una espesa cortina de seda rubia y húmeda que se desparramaba en el agua detrás de ella.

Darien masculló algo inaudible y Serena dejó de forcejear para mirarlo con curiosidad. Entonces se dio cuenta del cambio que había experimentado Darien. Tenía los ojos entornados y estaba tenso. Lenta, muy lentamente la había bajado a lo largo de su cuerpo y ella había sentido la eléctrica respuesta cuando se habían rozado.

Darien había curvado la boca con una sonrisa que disfrazaba su excitación. Pero no la había soltado de inmediato, sino que había empezado a acariciarla bajo el agua.

Sin aliento, ella lo había permitido, mirándolo fijamente y con el corazón acelerado.

—¿Cuándo has vuelto? —la voz de Hotaru había roto el hechizo, haciéndolos apartarse con una rapidez delatora—. Papá me había dicho que no volverías hasta mañana.

Darien se había apartado de Serena y en ese instante ella se sumergió bajo el agua, nadando con rapidez hasta poner toda la distancia de la piscina entre ellos.

—Terminé antes de lo previsto. ¿Cómo estás, cara de perro? —le había preguntado a su hermana mientras salía de la piscina.

Repentina y perturbadoramente consciente de su cuerpo, Serena había tenido que hacer acopio de valor para salir del agua.

—Cena conmigo esta noche —le había susurrado Darien más tarde.

Serena había sacudido la cabeza, no estaba muy segura de si quería continuar lo que había iniciado en la piscina.

—Yo no...

—Por favor —Darien la había agarrado por la cintura. El contacto había dejado paralizada a Serena. Incluso Hotaru había dejado de hablar, observando con creciente comprensión lo que estaba sucediendo entre su mejor amiga y su hermano.

—Sólo a cenar —había repetido él—. ¿Dónde está ese espíritu aventurero por el que eres famosa?

Bien, eso pertenecía al pasado, se dijo Serena. Algo destruido por un hombre que se había vengado de una chica impulsiva de tal forma que la había curado al instante de muchas cosas. Pero sobre todo la había curado de su creencia de que el amor lo conquistaba todo. Y ya no creía en el amor.

**QUE TAL CON EL PRIMER ENCUENTRO DE ESTE PAR…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 3**

Serena llamó por teléfono a Hotaru al día siguiente.

—¡Has vuelto! —fue la emocionada exclamación de su amiga.

—Eso creo —murmuró Serena, con voz cansada—. Aunque no estoy segura de estar aquí.

—Estás cansada —reconoció Hotaru— ¿Estás demasiado cansada para que nos veamos hoy?

—¿Quieres decir que tienes tiempo para mí? —bromeó Serena—. Creí que tienes ciertos... compromisos que limitan tu libertad estos días.

—Ya te has enterado —gruñó Hotaru—. ¿Quién te lo ha dicho?

—Mi padre —dijo Serena—. Está muy orgulloso de ti. Me ha dicho que te estás ganando un buen prestigio en el banco.

—Ya llevo más de un año siendo empleada del Banco Chiba —declaró Hotaru con orgullo—. Darien dice que yo... —se interrumpió bruscamente.

—¿Qué dice Darien? —la instó Serena en tono amable.

—Pues... dice que estoy muy sexy detrás del mostrador —farfulló Hotaru.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le guiñas el ojo a los clientes? —bromeó Serena, procurando disipar la tensión.

—Sólo a los hombres —rió su amiga, con alivio—. ¿Te apetece que nos veamos esta noche?

—Me temo que no va a ser posible —se disculpó Serena—. Va a venir un amigo a comer.

—¿Andrew Furuhata?

—¿Cómo te has enterado tan pronto?

—Ya sabes que aquí todo se sabe —dijo Hotaru—. Incluso te lo podría describir mejor que tú misma. Nada menos que un Furuhata. Un apellido legendario. Te mueves en círculos muy exclusivos.

—¿Verdad que sí? —concedió Serena y añadió en un arranque de inspiración— ¡Escucha, qué tal si vienes a almorzar el domingo con nosotros!

La sugerencia fue recibido con un silencio total.

—Es imposible —dijo Hotaru con cierta frialdad.

—¿Por qué? —Serena frunció el ceño.

—¿No lo sabes, Serena?

—¿El qué?

—Los Tsukino y los Chiba no se llevan desde que tú y Darien rompisteis vuestro compromiso.

Luna entró en el cuarto cuando Serena estaba colgando el auricular.

—¿Tu novio, querida?

—No —Serena seguía con el ceño fruncido—. Era Hotaru —luego miró a Luna—. ¿Es cierto que nuestras dos familias están enfadadas desde hace cuatro años?

—Oh, cielos —suspiró Luna y se sentó al lado de Serena en sofá—. Me preguntaba cuándo te enterarías.

Serena se puso de pie bruscamente.

—¡No puedo creerlo!

—Ni yo podía creerlo cuando comenzó —dijo Luna—. Los hombres son tan infantiles a veces, Serena —suspiró—. Y estuve advirtiendo a tu padre que pusiera fin a la rencilla antes de que volvieras a casa. Pero se niega a escuchar. Culpa a Armando Chiba por todo, después de a Darien, claro. Y supongo que Armando culpa a tu padre, por tu culpa. ¿Estoy siendo demasiado sincera, querida? No quiero molestarte con esto, pero es un problema que debías conocer.

—¡Dios santo! —explotó Serena—. ¡Es ridículo!

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo —asintió Luna—. Pero es un hecho y hay que afrontarlo. Y no me gustaría que les hablaras a los Chiba esta noche en casa de los Moon y ellos te hicieran la grosería de no contestarte.

—¿Quieres decir que serían capaces de hacer eso?

—Si no te crees capaz de afrontar la situación todavía, entenderíamos que prefirieras no asistir...

—Ah, claro que asistiré —le aseguró Serena—. ¡Y no penséis ni por un segundo que voy a participar en vuestra absurda rencilla!

—Sabía que dirías eso.

—¿Significa esto que los Chiba no han sido invitados a la boda de Mina? —preguntó y vio la respuesta reflejada en el rostro de Luna—. ¡Hotaru es mi mejor amiga! —exclamó—. ¡Las tres... Mina, Hotaru y yo pensábamos ser las damas de honor en la boda de cada una!

—Lo siento, querida.

—¡Pues espero que lo sientas de verdad! —espetó Serena, lanzando llamas por los ojos—. ¡Por primera vez me alegro realmente de haber vuelto! Es hora de poner fin a esa tontería. ¡Y puedes decirle a papá que voy a conseguirlo!

—Puedes decírselo tú misma, Serena —dijo Luna y se puso de pie—. El tema es tabú entre tu padre y yo. La solución del problema depende de ti, querida —puso una mano sobre el hombro de la joven—. Puesto que en principio has sido la causa.

Necesitaba hablar con Hotaru. Y urgentemente. Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número de la casa de los Chiba.

Por suerte, contestó Hotaru.

—He cambiado de opinión respecto a tu invitación de hoy —dijo Serena—. ¿A qué hora comes normalmente?

Serena montó sin muchas ganas en el ascensor del Banco Chiba. Pero le había parecido lógico encontrarse con Hotaru en su lugar de trabajo.

Cuatro años antes no le habría importado su aspecto. Solía ponerse lo que le apetecía y no lo que considerara adecuado para la ocasión. Pero la nueva Serena cuidaba cada detalle de su vestimenta y cada gesto para adecuarlos a su posición social.

Aquella chiquilla impetuosa que había huido cuatro años atrás había vuelto dispuesta a demostrar algo. Había comenzado con su familia y pretendía continuar enfrentándose a la gente que más le había herido. Los Chiba, en particular, excepto Hotaru, pero muy en especial a un Chiba al que haría tragar las amargas palabras que le había lanzado hacía cuatro años; aunque la hubiera desconcertado un poco su inesperado encuentro de la noche anterior.

Y pensaba hacerlo acabando con la rencilla que había entre sus familias.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y ella salió con paso grácil hacia el lujoso vestíbulo, deteniéndose sólo por un momento para recobrar el aplomo cuando fue asaltada por antiguos recuerdos.

En otra época, ella andaba por allí como por su casa y pasaba con desenfado ante la consternada recepcionista de turno para entrar sin llamar a la oficina de Darien.

En ese momento sería incapaz de hacer algo así.

Serena dirigió una rápida mirada a varias puertas cerradas de las oficinas privadas de los directores, la de Armando Chiba estaba en el centro, la de Darien a la derecha y el resto pertenecían a los miembros menores de la poderosa familia.

—Tengo una cita con la señorita Chiba —informó Serena a la sonriente recepcionista—. Soy Serena Tsukino.

—La señorita Chiba la está esperando —sonrió la empleada—. Si quiere sentarse un momento por favor, le avisaré.

Pero la recepcionista no tuvo oportunidad de decirle a Hotaru nada, porque en ese momento una de las puertas que daban al pasillo se abrió y Hotaru Chiba salió y se detuvo de repente al ver a Serena allí.

—¡Sere! —exclamó Hotaru, volviendo a la realidad con un azorado parpadeo—. ¡Dios mío! —jadeó—. Eres tú, ¿verdad? —después, antes de que Serena pudiera decir nada, su amiga corrió a estrecharla en sus brazos—. ¡Oh, estás preciosa! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos! —plantó un beso en la mejilla de Serena y luego se apartó para observarla. —¡Dios mío, pero cómo has cambiado! —exclamó—. Estás tan, tan...

—¿Madura? —aportó Serena en tono solemne—. Tú también —sonrió—. Eres el prototipo de ejecutiva con ese traje sastre a rayas.

—Es como el uniforme de trabajo —le explicó Hotaru—. Hecho especialmente para...

—Yuyal, ¿qué sabes de...?

El silencio cayó como una piedra. La excitación de Hotaru se apagó mientras se volvía a mirar a su hermano, que miraba fijamente a Serena.

Serena no se atrevía a respirar.

Encontrarse con él a la luz de la luna era muy distinto a encontrarlo allí, a la luz del día, donde no había nada que matizara el efecto que ejercía sobre sus sentidos.

Cuatro años, pensó ella con desesperación, cuatro años tratando de curar las heridas, de tratar de superar la humillación, de nada habían servido.

—Hola, Darien —dijo, obligándose a parecer tranquila—. Tienes muy buen aspecto.

—Serena —la saludó él, recorriéndola con mirada sorprendida, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía—. Tú también...

—S... Sere me ha invitado a comer —intervino Hotaru con una voz tan aguda que bordeaba la histeria.

—Todavía no piensas irte a Boston —dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras entre el nervioso parloteo de su hermana.

Entendiendo de inmediato la indirecta, Serena alzó la barbilla en discreto desafío.

—Llegué ayer, no tengo por qué volver tan pronto, ¿no crees? Aunque... cuando Inglaterra comience a aburrirme, volveré... a casa.

—Creía que... que hoy ibas a estar fuera —terció Hotaru nerviosa—. Dijiste que... que estarías todo el día fuera en... en una reunión o algo...

—Cambié de idea —dijo Darien, sin apartar los ojos de Serena—. Y me alegro de ello. Una Tsukino en nuestro banco otra vez; vaya sorpresa, Hotaru. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido?

Serena decidió que ya era hora de terminar con aquella absurda situación. Miró a Hotaru a los ojos.

—Perderemos nuestra mesa si no nos vamos ya—dijo con suavidad.

Con un silencioso «Oh», Hotaru se volvió y se dirigió a su oficina. Un momento después volvió a salir con su bolso.

Con el aplomo que su madre le había enseñado, Serena sonrió con amabilidad a la desconcertada recepcionista, se despidió de Darien con una inclinación de cabeza y se volvió hacia el ascensor, ignorando la mirada furiosa de Darien.

—¡Santo cielo! —Hotaru se apoyó con languidez en la pared del ascensor—. ¡Ha sido espantoso!

—Un poco... desagradable —concedió su amiga sin inmutarse.

—¡Es un patán arrogante! —gruñó Hotaru—. A veces quisiera...

—Me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo—dijo Serena.

—¡Que sorpresa ni que nada! —espetó Hotaru—. Sabía que ibas a venir hoy aquí... ¡yo se lo dije!

Durante el almuerzo, estuvieron hablando de la rencilla entre las dos familias.

—Es curioso —dijo Hotaru—. No parecen oponerse a que tú y yo sigamos siendo amigas. Pero mi padre no quiere saber nada del tuyo y viceversa —hizo una mueca—. Eso ha dificultado mi vida en estos últimos cuatro años. No me atrevo a hablarle a nadie de tu familia porque eso molestaría a los míos, pero no puedo ser grosera con gente que siempre ha sido cariñosa conmigo.

—¿No se te ocurre ninguna forma de poner fin a todo esto? —preguntó su amiga con ansiedad. Hotaru sonrió con cinismo.

—No a menos que tú y Darien quisierais volver... no —se apresuró a decir—. No lo he dicho en serio... él se arrepintió después, ¿sabes? Quería verte, pero...

—No quiero saberlo.

—Estaba avergonzado de sí mismo. Él...

—¡Hotaru!

—Está bien... está bien. Yo sólo quería entenderlo, eso es todo. Pero no lo he entendido nunca. Nadie lo ha entendido.

—Sólo teníamos que entenderlo nosotros —declaró Serena, tajante—. ¡Con todo, se ha convertido en un asunto de las dos familias!

—Todos se dolían por sus respectivos vástagos, ¿no lo comprendes, Serena? Cuando te fuiste a Boston, dejaste a todo el mundo destrozado. Incluso Darien se fue durante seis meses a la sucursal del banco en Australia. Cuando volvió nuestros padres discutieron de tal forma que no fue posible tranquilizarlos.

—¿Lo intentó Darien? —preguntó Serena con sarcasmo.

—¡Claro que lo intentó! —Hotaru saltó en defensa de su hermano—. ¡Todos lo hemos intentado! Incluso Mina.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Serena.

—Insistió en que nos invitaran a su boda. Según parece, tu padre dijo que le parecería muy bien que yo fuera dama de honor de Mina... pero que el resto de la familia podía irse al cuerno.

—¿Y Mina te lo ha contado?

—¡Claro que no! Fue Ann, tu ama de llaves, se lo dijo a la nuestra, Clara.

—¡Menudo lío!

—De cualquier manera, yo no iba a poder ser dama de honor de Mina si no invitaban a mi familia.

Un verdadero embrollo y Serena no veía la forma de solucionarlo. Era injusto que Hotaru tuviera que ser la que pagara. Serena quería que su amiga fuera a la boda de Mina, pero entendía que si asistiera sería una deslealtad hacia su propia familia.

Era un dilema para el que Serena todavía no había encontrado respuesta cuando volvía a casa esa tarde. Y por primera vez consideró con seriedad la posibilidad de llamar a Darien para ver si a él se le ocurría una solución.

De modo que no le sorprendió mucho que él la llamara.

**NO INVENTES COMO QUE SUS FAMILIAS SE FUERON A LOS EXTREMOS...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 4**

—Tenemos que hablar. Cena conmigo.

—¿Q... qué has dicho?

—Que cenes conmigo —repitió él—. Tenemos que hablar.

—¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme aquí? —murmuró ella, mirando furtivamente a su alrededor.

—¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Te va a regañar tu papá si se entera de que te he llamado?

—Quizá —Serena hizo una mueca.

—No tocaría uno solo de tus lindos pelos, y lo sabes —fue la sardónica réplica—. Ahora, respecto a la cena...

—No puedo —dijo la joven bruscamente—. En realidad no quiero cenar contigo.

—En realidad, me temo que ni tú ni yo tenemos alternativa. Por lo menos si no quieres que Hotaru siga sufriendo por culpa de la boda de Mina.

—Está bien, acepto que hay que hacer algo y quizá tú y yo seamos los únicos que podamos hacerlo —concedió Serena—. Pero no quiero tener otro enfrentamiento contigo, Darien.

—¿No? —murmuró él—. Qué pena. Solíamos divertirnos tanto insultándonos...

—Pues ya no —dijo la joven con frialdad.

—Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vemos?

—La próxima semana. Hoy es viernes y voy a estar ocupada todo el fin de semana.

—¿El asunto Moon?

—Sí. El asunto Moon.

—Podríamos vernos allí —sugirió Darien—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Lo siento, pero iré acompañada.

—¿Por quién?

—Por Andrew Furuhata. Un amigo que vino conmigo desde Boston.

—Ah. El hijo y heredero de Andrew Furuhata —dijo él con cierta ironía—. Parece que te mueves en círculos importantes, ¿eh?

—Así es.

—Bien. Entonces cenaremos juntos la próxima semana —dijo Darien.

—Cenar no —rehusó ella—. No creo que sea...

—Entonces comeremos, en Londres.

—No —Serena se mordió el labio inferior—. Darien, yo...

—Una copa, entonces. Tomemos una copa en Newbury alguna noche y...

—Darien —lo interrumpió ella—. Debes comprender que no conviene que nos vean juntos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de malo que te vean conmigo?

—Lo que quiero decir es...

—Escucha —masculló su interlocutor—. Nos veremos, Serena, sin tapujos, para cenar alguna noche o iré esta noche a verte a tu casa. ¿Qué prefieres?

Serena suspiró.

—Cenaremos juntos entonces.

—¿Dónde?

—En Newbury... no —estaba demasiado cerca de casa—. Tengo que ir a Londres el miércoles de la semana que viene. Al menos, allí hay menos posibilidades de que nos reconozcan.

—Estoy dispuesto a encontrarme contigo en cualquier parte y delante de quien sea —dijo Darien—. ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa tanto tu reputación?

—Me bastó una lección, Darien.

—Pensé que cuatro años habrían bastado para curar tu rencor.

Andrew llegó el sábado en un flamante deportivo rojo. Serena lo recibió en el camino particular con un abrazo.

—Qué agradable recibimiento —sonrió él—. Pero me pregunto por qué tanta efusividad.

—Oh... —Serena se encogió de hombros—. Me alegro de verte... he tenido tantas presiones por aquí. Todavía me siento como una extraña después de tanto tiempo de ausencia.

—Bien —dijo él—. Síguete sintiendo así. Así no te tentará quedarte.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró ella provocativamente—. ¿Me echarías de menos?

—Sabes que sí —la estrechó contra él.

—¿Y qué me dices de Mimet? Estoy segura de que no le gustaría verte volver conmigo del brazo.

—Mimet sabe lo que siento.

Serena sabía que Andrew la usaba como coraza contra la bella pero muy caprichosa Mimet van Neilson. Mimet era una rubia y aristocrática belleza que contaba con los millones de su padre para tener lo que se le antojara.

Y se le había antojado Andrew. Pero lo quería tener de acuerdo a sus propias condiciones y entre ellas se incluía que Andrew no trabajara cuando ella lo necesitara.

Andrew tenía un sentido demasiado arraigado de la responsabilidad para aceptar semejante condición. Como ella no había querido ceder en ese punto, Andrew había cortado con ella, a expensas de su corazón.

—Entonces, ¿no ha aceptado Seiya la invitación de mi padre de venir contigo? —Serena cambió discretamente de tema.

—Está en Bruselas —informó Andrew—. Quizá pueda convencerlo para que venga el próximo fin de semana.

—Ojalá —dijo Serena sin mucho entusiasmo.

—¿Ojalá? —bromeó Andrew—. ¿Es que comienza a gustarte?

—No es mi tipo —aseguró—. Demasiado grande y gruñón para mi gusto. Prefiero quedarme contigo, si no tienes inconveniente.

—No tengo ningún inconveniente —sonrió Andrew, dándole un beso en la mejilla—. Pero ten cuidado si viene Seiya —la advirtió—. Es un tenorio consumado.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Su lema es: amar a una sola es peligroso.

Serena lo llevó a casa y se lo presentó a su familia. Después de que hablara durante una hora de negocios con su padre, alabara a Luna por su bella casa e hiciera que Mina se ruborizara por sus amables piropos, toda la familia estuvo dispuesta a considerarlo un tipo estupendo.

Serena se vistió con esmero para enfrentarse a la sociedad de Lambourn con su nueva imagen. Cuatro años antes se vestía como le daba la gana, sin importarle hacer el ridículo; pero ya era diferente. Tenía que borrar en la mente de todos el recuerdo de la humillación que había recibido en su última aparición pública.

Así que aquella vez se vistió de negro. Era un vestido largo cuyo único adorno era un cordón de seda color burdeos que se ceñía a su cintura.

Se puso rubíes oscuros en las muñecas y las orejas y un collar de las mismas piedras.

Se calzó con unas sandalias negras de satén y luego se volvió para observar el resultado en el largo espejo del tocador. Llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto para lucir los brillantes rubíes. Estudiándose a sí misma, Serena vio lo que quería ver, la total antítesis de aquella chica exuberante que todos recordarían.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó su padre cuando Serena entró en la sala—. ¿Esta es mi hija? —todos los demás la miraban con asombro. Excepto Andrew, que no podía entender la causa de tanto asombro.

—Perfecto, querida —se acercó a ella con una sonrisa—. Ikuko estaría orgullosa de ti esta noche si pudiera verte.

—Gracias —murmuró ella. Andrew siempre sabía que decir para tranquilizarla—. Estás muy guapo tú también, Andrew.

—Gracias, madame —dijo él con una exagerada reverencia y mirándola con ojos brillantes.

A pesar de que había intentado disimularlo, su familia debía haberse dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, reconoció Serena horas después cuando la fiesta estaba en su apogeo.

—Todos te quieren mucho, ¿verdad? —comentó Andrew. Ella se volvió y le descubrió observándola con expresión grave—. Tienes una familia maravillosa. Cada uno de ellos, incluido tu cuñado, se han turnado para acompañarte... No hay una sola persona aquí esta noche que no te haya mirado en un momento u otro con incredulidad —volvió a mirarla con curiosidad—. Y me pregunto por qué te miran como a una muy impredecible sustancia explosiva en la que no se atreven a confiar, por serena y apacible que parezcas. He oído mencionar varias veces el apellido Chiba y he oído también algunos comentarios sobre Boston. Incluso he oído mi nombre pronunciado con una especie de reverencia deliciosa. ¿Por qué? ¿Se suponía que debía aparecer aquí esta noche el hombre con el que estuviste comprometida?

Serena dejó vagar la mirada por el salón.

—Los Chiba tenían un... compromiso —se volvió hacia su acompañante, y añadió en tono seco—: La ruptura entre Darien y yo no fue muy amistosa.

—¿Estuviste comprometida con Darien Chiba? —el asombro de Andrew la hizo sonreír— Nunca te había preguntado su nombre, ¿verdad?

—Supongo que debería haberte advertido lo que podrías esperar esta noche aquí, pero... —Serena suspiró—. Creo que haberte explicado todo hubiera sido como admitir que la pesadilla que vivía hace cuatro años todavía no había terminado.

—¿Hiciste alguna escena? —preguntó Andrew con perspicacia.

—Fue una escena lamentable y vergonzosa —admitió Serena—. Desde entonces nuestras familias no se llevan muy bien.

—¿Y toda la gente que está aquí reunida espera que aparezcan de repente los Chiba?

—¿Tú qué crees?

—Creo que la casa está llena de alimañas —dijo Andrew en tono sombrío.

—Aunque te cueste creerlo, Andrew, tienen derecho a esperar líos cuando ando cerca. Y para ser justa con los Chiba, su ausencia no es un desprecio hacia mí, sino una forma de evitar una situación potencialmente engorrosa.

—Ya lo he conocido, ¿sabes? —dijo Andrew de repente, estudiando la expresión de sorpresa de la joven—. Una vez y brevemente, el otro día en la junta bancaria. Parece todo un hombre.

—Darien siempre ha sido el clásico hombre de negocios —admitió Serena.

—No me refería a su faceta de hombre de negocios, querida.

—¿No?

—No —Andrew miró a su acompañante con perspicacia—. Hay música en el otro salón. Bailemos.

—¡Estupenda idea! —exclamó ella, permitiéndole que la tomara del brazo. ¿Sabes? —dijo arrastrando las palabras con cierto desdeñoso—. Podría aburrirme con estos provincianos si me quedo entre ellos demasiado tiempo.

—Esa es mi chica —Andrew le palmeó la mano—. Demuéstrales lo sofisticada que eres.

—Me conoces demasiado —gruñó ella.

—Y tú, mi querida Serena, ocultas demasiado.

—Prometo ponerte al tanto más tarde —juró la joven cuando comenzaban a bailar.

Cuando volvieron a la casa y todos se fueron a dormir y los dejaron solos, Andrew la instó a cumplir su promesa. Serena suspiró, se preguntó por dónde empezar y luego se decidió a hablar. Cuando terminó su relato, Andrew estaba pálido de ira.

—¡El muy canalla! —masculló.

—No —protestó Serena—. Me merecía todo lo que recibí —aspiró a fondo y luego soltó el aire—. No tienes idea de la clase de persona que era yo entonces. Una niña mimada y cabezota. Creo que llevé a Darien al borde de la locura varias veces antes de que terminara por explotar. Nadie podía controlarme cuando se me metía una idea en la cabeza. Era un peligro para mí misma y para quienes me rodeaban. No culpo a Darien por lo que me hizo esa noche. Me lo tenía bien merecido. Sólo me puso en mi lugar; eso es todo.

—¡Tonterías! —objetó Andrew—. Eras joven e irresponsable, pero eso no fue excusa para humillarte.

¿Cómo podía Andrew entender como habían sido las cosas si lo único que podía ver era a la nueva Serena, tranquila y controlada?, se preguntó Serena mientras yacía despierta en la cama más tarde esa noche.

Tampoco le había contado nada sobre las presiones menos obvias que ella y Darien habían tenido que soportar. Desde que habían empezado a salir juntos, habían sido alentados por el entusiasmo de sus familias por una unión duradera.

Era como si estuvieran bajo la constante vigilancia de sus familias y amigos.

Dondequiera que fuesen siempre parecía haber alguien dispuesto a vigilar cada gesto del uno hacia el otro.

Se habían comprometido al mes de su primera salida a cenar y casi no había habido una sola persona en Lambourn que no estuviera deseando celebrarlo con ellos.

Quizá si los hubieran dejado solos para permitir que su relación se desarrollara a su propio ritmo las cosas no se habrían desbocado. Pero Serena se había entregado a todo ello con el mismo entusiasmo de los demás. Sólo Darien parecía tranquilo. Más que nada, la situación parecía divertirlo, accedía a la loca afición de Serena por las citas secretas y subrepticias, encontrándose con ella cerca del río para compartir tiernas caricias, besos suaves y leves escarceos, pero cada vez que las cosas parecían salirse de control él se apresuraba a ponerles coto, dejándola con una creciente inquietud y frustración.

Serena sabía que la deseaba, pero el control que su novio tenía sobre sí mismo la enfurecía, incitándola a tratar de seducirlo. Aunque Darien había comenzado a revelar grietas en su severo autocontrol, había seguido resistiéndose hasta que la tensión que había entre ambos se había convertido en constantes disputas y discusiones y Serena abrigaba la sospecha de que Darien se había sentido aliviado en realidad cuando había tenido que ir a Bonn en un largo viaje de negocios.

La noche que debía volver era la misma que toda la familia pensaba ir a ver en el West End una comedia musical de mucho éxito. Y Serena se había visto en la inusitada situación de tener a Darien todo para ella sola durante toda una noche.

Darien había llegado a casa dispuesto a pasar una noche a solas con su prometida.

Y había descubierto que lo esperaba una sorpresa.

**YO CREO QUE AMBAS FAMILIAS TUVIERON CULPA…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 5**

-¿A qué diantres juegas viniendo a abrir vestida así? —el recuerdo de aquella pregunta de Darien hizo que Serena se estremeciera incluso cuatro años después.

—¿No te gusta? —cubierta con una camisa de su padre y unas bragas de encaje y nada más, creía estar más seductora que Mata Hari.

—Ve a vestirte —le había ordenado su novio. En lugar de obedecer, ella se le había acercado y le había rodeado el cuello con los brazos.

—¿No le vas a dar un besito a tu prometida?

—Serena...

—No te preocupes —había susurrado la aprendiz de Mata Hari—. Estamos completamente solos —y había silenciado las protestas de su prometido con la boca, tomando la iniciativa y besándolo con una pasión acumulada durante semanas.

Darien le había devuelto el beso con desgana, pero ella había entreabierto los labios para que pudiera hacer más profundo el beso. Todavía podía recordar el placer que había sentido cuando Darien la había abrazado convulsivamente.

Darien la había alzado en brazos y ella se había estrechado contra él, sin despegar su boca de la boca masculina mientras él la llevaba escaleras arriba. El retumbar del corazón de Darien contra su pecho, los jadeos de su agitada respiración, el fiero contacto de sus manos, todo había contribuido a que ella no sospechara siquiera lo que Darien intentaba en realidad.

Estaba tan embriagada con su propio triunfo que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Habían llegado a la habitación. Darien la había sentado en la cama y antes de que ella pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo la había vuelto de espaldas y le había dado una buena tunda en el trasero.

Sordo a sus gritos de indignación, Darien se había acercado a la puerta después del castigo.

—Hace años que te merecías eso. ¡Eres una chiquilla mimada y sin principios! ¡Y comienzo a preguntarme si no estoy loco para querer casarme con una descarada ingobernable como tú! ¡Eres una maniaca sexual!

¡Maniaca sexual!

—¡No me casaría contigo aunque fueras el último hombre sobre la tierra! —había gritado ella, tan furiosa de dolor y humillación que apenas podía respirar—. ¡Y no volverás a tener otra oportunidad de ponerme un dedo encima, bruto! ¡Te odio, Darien Chiba... te odio!

—Puedes venir mañana a pedirme disculpas —le había dicho.

Serena había perdido entonces los estribos.

—¡Antes ardería en el infierno! —se había quitado bruscamente el anillo de compromiso—. Necesito un verdadero hombre en mi vida. ¡No un viejo incapaz de responder con pasión!

Darien siempre había sido muy susceptible a la diferencia de edades entre ellos. Al sentir que algo le golpeaba la espalda, Darien se había detenido y se había vuelto lentamente, bajando la mirada hacia el anillo que estaba a sus pies.

—Te lo advierto, Serena. Discúlpate antes de que esto ya no tenga remedio.

Pero Serena, demasiado furiosa para escuchar, demasiado humillada para que le importara, no había podido contener las amargas palabras que habían brotado de sus trémulos labios:

—Y yo te advierto a ti: ¡En cuanto pongas un pie fuera de esta casa tendré a alguien que te reemplace antes de que llegues a la tuya!

—¿Ah, sí? —había preguntado Darien, arrastrando las palabras y con un brillo salvaje en los ojos—. Ya sabes donde encontrarme, Serena... y eso cuando estés dispuesta a disculparte —se agachó, se guardó el anillo en el bolsillo y se fue.

—¡No me disculparé! ¡Lo he dicho de verdad!

—Yo también —lo había oído mascullar antes de que se perdiera de vista.

A la hora Serena tenía la casa llena de amigos, entregándose a la alegría de la fiesta acicateada por su espíritu desafiante.

Quizá, por la mañana, se había dicho, el enfado habría desaparecido. Quizá, si hubiera logrado aplacar a los terribles demonios que la corroían por dentro, podría haber ido con humildad a pedir perdón a su prometido. Pero las cosas no habían sido así. Había sido Darien el que había tomado la iniciativa de volver esa noche, él que había entrado en casa de los Tsukino cuando terminaba una fiesta que habría escandalizado incluso a la familia de la joven, acostumbrada y resignada ya a sus locuras.

La puerta no estaba cerrada, de modo que Darien sólo había tenido que empujarla para entrar a la sala mortecinamente iluminada. Había encendido la luz y había visto una docena o más de caras azoradas que se volvían hacia él y a Serena recostada en un sofá con un joven, el rostro enrojecido y la boca hinchada por los besos de otro hombre. Darien la había mirado fijamente durante unos segundos, luego se había vuelto sobre sus talones y había salido de la casa.

Serena había corrido tras él, sabiendo que aquella vez había ido demasiado lejos. Lo había alcanzado en su coche y allí, con el negro Ferrari entre ambos. Darien la había destruido verbalmente.

Cuando su familia había vuelto a casa, la habían encontrado sumida en el abatimiento y había tenido que hacer urgentes pesquisas para averiguar lo sucedido.

Su conciencia no le permitiría a Serena dejar las cosas así. Había tratado de localizarlo por teléfono, pero le habían dicho que Darien había salido y que no le esperaban hasta la noche del baile del club de campo.

A los pocos días, todo el mundo en la comarca sabía que Serena Tsukino había sido pillada por Darien Chiba en brazos de otro hombre. El escándalo había sido sensacional. Ella no se atrevía a salir de su casa por temor a las miradas de reprobación. A los ojos de todos, se había comportado de manera abominable.

—Espera hasta el baile; entonces estará dispuesto a escucharte —le habían aconsejado quienes la querían—. Te quiere, Serena. Darien volverá contigo a la larga.

De modo que Serena había pasado la siguiente semana viviendo para la noche del baile, sabiendo que Darien tendría que estar allí.

Quizá si Hotaru hubiera estado en casa para aconsejarle sensatez, Serena no se habría metido en la boca del lobo. Pero su amiga estaba en la universidad, de modo que no estaba al tanto de la situación en que se había metido su amiga.

Llegó la noche del baile y Kenji Tsukino había observado con inquietud a su hija cuando ella había bajado las escaleras vestida como una princesa con un vestido de seda color amarillo pálido. Llevaba un corpiño en forma de corazón, que curvaba la sensual turgencia de sus pechos y realzaba su estrecha cintura. Y la falda larga era una delicada ondulación de capa tras capa de chifón de seda fina. Se había dejado el pelo suelto de modo que caía en brillantes ondas doradas alrededor de sus hombros.

Habían sido unos de los últimos en llegar al baile. Y lo primero que Serena había visto había sido a Darien bailando con una hermosa morena vestida de rojo.

Los celos la habían desgarrado. La tensión se respiraba en el ambiente. Todos esperaban una escena espectacular de Serena, esperaban con morbosa deleitación que desafiara a Darien en pleno salón de baile.

—No te preocupes —le había susurrado la joven a Mina, que la miraba con preocupación—. No voy a hacer nada.

Y no había hecho nada. Ignorando la tensión que la acompañaba por donde iba, se había confundido entre la gente, había hablado con todos, había sonreído mucho y se había obligado a ir a saludar a los padres de Darien, que también se habían comportado como si nada especial hubiera sucedido.

Poco a poco había ido cediendo la tensión y la joven había seguido circulando con la despreocupada inocencia de una bomba sin explotar. En todo momento, su atención estaba fija en Darien; dónde estaba, qué estaba haciendo... el corazón le palpitaba de manera errática.

Por tanto había suspirado con infinito alivio cuando al cabo de una espantosa hora, Darien se había acercado a ella y la había invitado a bailar.

Serena se había refugiado en sus brazos sin decir palabra.

—Estoy bailando contigo porque mi padre me lo ha pedido para evitar el escándalo —le había dicho Darien con aspereza—. Así que no veas en esto lo que no hay.

—Te amo, Darien.

—¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que es amar! Lo nuestro se ha acabado, Serena. Así que por una vez en tu vida sé buena chica y no hagas una escenita... por el bien de nuestras familias.

—¿No me dejarás pedirte perdón? Me porté como una idiota la otra noche, pero yo...

—No me interesa —la había interrumpido—. Estoy harto de tus niñerías. De ahora en adelante júntate con gente de tu edad. Deja en paz a la gente adulta y juguetea con muchachitos como con el que estabas la otra noche. Ellos te darán la fácil excitación que buscas.

—¡Eso que dices es terrible! —había protestado Serena, herida por aquellas amargas palabras.

—No pretendo ser amable contigo.

—Entonces suéltame —había intentado apartarse de él, pero Darien la había retenido con fuerza—. No necesito tu benevolencia.

—Ah, no. ¡Te quedarás conmigo hasta que termine esta maldita pieza! ¡Ya estoy harto de que me pongas en ridículo!

—¿Y tú no me humillaste la otra noche?

—¿Porque no acepté lo que tan vulgarmente me ofrecías? Pórtate como golfa y así serás tratada... —¡No! —le había advertido cuando ella había alzado la cabeza—. No hagas una escena o vas a arrepentirte.

—¿Venganza, Darien? ¿Es eso lo que pretendes; vengarte de mí invitándome a bailar para luego dejarme plantada en medio del salón?

—Eso es lo que te has buscado. Podrías haberte quedado en casa esta noche para ahorrarnos este engorro a todos. Así que ahora tienes la opción de terminar lo que has empezado con un poco de estilo o hacer lo que esta gente considera digno de ti y mostrarte como la insensata que eres.

—Oh, no hay que decepcionar a la jauría. ¿Qué prefieres, Darien? ¿Que salga de aquí hecha un mar de lágrimas o será más divertido si me postro a tus pies para pedirte humildemente perdón?

Serena se separó de Darien y alzó la barbilla para lanzarle una última mirada desafiante.

—Creo que preferirías lo último, ¿verdad? —con una mueca extraña, se había dejado caer a sus pies.

Se había hecho entonces un silencio repentino y glacial en el salón. Serena había sonreído ligeramente ante su propia temeridad.

Lanzando una sorda imprecación que apenas había llegado a oídos de Serena, Darien había gritado para que todos le oyeran:

—¿Por qué no maduras, Serena? ¡Por todos los santos, crece! —y volviéndose, había abandonado con paso furioso el salón.

Para todos los testigos de la escena, Darien había obtenido su venganza esa noche, porque el dramático gesto de Serena les había parecido más que una travesura, una desesperada súplica de perdón... no recibido. Darien sabía que pretendía ponerlo en ridículo, burlarse de él, pero al increparla y salir enfadado la que había quedado en ridículo era ella.

Serena había permanecido donde estaba y cuando su padre la había levantado con suavidad y la había conducido fuera del salón la Serena aniñada ya estaba muerta y la nueva se debatía en algo parecido al infierno. Habían pasado seis meses en Boston antes de que la nueva mujer comenzara a tomar forma y años hasta que había llegado a ser la persona en la que se había convertido.

Nadie iba a encontrar una sola cosa por la cual censurarla, se había jurado ella muchas veces desde entonces.

Serena y Andrew pasaron la mañana del domingo cabalgando por la campiña y se detuvieron a almorzar en una pequeña posada al lado del río.

Después, fueron a dar un paseo junto al río, atrayendo las miradas de otros paseantes por su gracia y elegancia.

Llevaban caminando cerca de diez minutos cuando Serena se atrevió a hacer una pregunta que la había estado inquietando durante todo el fin de semana.

—Andrew... ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

—Por supuesto. Lo que quieras.

—Si les digo a mis padres que voy a cenar contigo el miércoles por la noche, ¿les dirías que es verdad?

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué necesitas mentir?

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Porque tengo una cita con alguien. Y no les gustaría saber con quien.

—¿Con quién?

Serena respiró profundo.

—Con Darien —dijo y se encogió cuando Andrew se volvió a mirarla con enfado.

—¿Estás loca? —exclamó—. ¡Ese hombre te puso en ridículo en público hace cuatro años y ahora me dices que vas a salir a cenar con él!

—Yo lo dejé en ridículo antes, Andrew —observó la joven—. Mientras esta estúpida rencilla entre nuestras familias continúe, ese doble ridículo nunca se olvidará. Y está hiriendo a gente inocente. He quedado con Darien porque los dos pensamos que hay que hacer algo para poner punto final a la enemistad y parece que somos los únicos que podemos hacer algo.

—¿Cómo? ¿Viéndoos otra vez? ¿Fingiendo que nada sucedió?

—Sí —replicó Serena, con cierta brusquedad—. ¡Sí! ¡Si eso es lo que hace falta!

—¡Entonces eres tonta! —gruñó Andrew—. ¡Porque el pasado ha existido! Y has pasado los últimos cuatro años curando las heridas. ¡Por amor de Dios, ten sentido común!

—No pienso lanzarme a sus brazos en cuanto lo vea, ¿sabes? —se defendió ella—. Sólo cenaré con él para hablar de asuntos familiares.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo puedes estar segura de que no tiene sobre ti el mismo poder que hace cuatro años?

—Le dijo la sartén a la olla, ¿no?

Andrew se sonrojó.

—Está bien. Tú ganas —gruñó. Mimet van Neilson lo había puesto en ridículo en varias ocasiones.

—Pero eso no responde mi pregunta —señaló—. Hace cuatro años que no lo ves. ¿Cómo sabes lo que vas a sentir por él?

Serena bajó la cabeza, y Andrew comprendió inmediatamente aquel gesto.

—Ah... entonces lo has visto ya.

Serena no respondió. De cualquier manera era demasiado tarde. Andrew ya había leído la verdad en sus ojos.

—¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde?

—Una noche. Cuando estaba paseando a caballo me lo encontré por casualidad.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Oh, no te preocupes, Andrew —trató de tranquilizarlo—. Nos insultamos igual que hace cuatro años —sonrió con cinismo.

—¿Entonces qué te hace pensar que este nuevo encuentro con él será distinto?

—El hecho de que el problema de nuestras familias nos preocupa a los dos. Los dos podremos encontrar una solución.

—¿De verdad? Serena suspiró con impaciencia y comenzó a caminar otra vez.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Andrew murmuró de repente:

—Me gustaría que apareciera ahora mismo. Me encantaría tirarlo al río. Serena sonrió.

—No sabes cuántas veces he tenido ganas de hacerle lo mismo a Mimet —confesó.

Andrew sonrió con pesar.

—Somos un par de tontos, ¿verdad?

—Aja —asintió Serena—. Entonces, ¿me ayudarás el miércoles?

—¿Me prometes ser muy, muy cuidadosa? Serena asintió.

—Prometo ser la imagen viva de mi madre —juró con solemnidad.

Andrew soltó una sonora carcajada.

—Supongo que no puedo esperar una promesa mejor que esa.

Serena esperaba tener la fuerza para cumplirla.

—¿Vas a cenar con Andrew, querida? —preguntó Luna con una sonrisa cómplice que exasperó a Serena—. ¡Qué bien! Es un joven muy agradable. A tu padre también le cae bien.

—Quisiera cambiarme en el apartamento de Londres —dijo la joven.

—Por supuesto —aprobó Luna—. Es preferible que te quedes allí si se te hace tarde. ¿Quieres que les diga a los Crowther que vas a ir?

—¿Lo harás? Oh, gracias —dijo Serena con convincente gratitud.

Mina estaba de ánimo soñador el miércoles. Y para sacarla de su ensimismamiento Serena la invitó a ir de compras a Londres.

—¿Hay algo que no nos has dicho? —preguntó Serena a su hermanastra cuando por fin se detuvieron a tomar un café—. Como... ¿el prematuro pataleo de unos pies diminutos, por ejemplo?

—¡Sere! —Mina se escandalizó ante aquella sugerencia y se sonrojó—. Yaten no ha... no habría...

—Está bien. Estaba bromeando. Pero las novias no suelen pasar toda una tarde contemplando como aleladas cunas de bebé y ositos de peluche.

—Yaten... Yaten quiere que nuestro día de boda sea perfecto. Dice que quiere que avance por el pasillo de la iglesia con mi vestido blanco sin hipocresía —suspiró con aire soñador y volvió a perderse en su propio mundo.

Serena recordó entonces otro tiempo y otro lugar donde un hombre diferente le había dicho cosas similares. Ella, por supuesto, siendo como era, se había burlado un poco de tan anticuados ideales. Y todavía se burlaría, decidió. Cuando una mujer y un hombre se amaban y se deseaban, Serena no veía ninguna razón para reprimirse sólo por una costumbre arcaica que decía que para vestirse de blanco la novia debía ser virgen. De cualquiera manera, virgen o no, ella pensaba casarse de rosa. Entonces, ¿de qué habría servido el anticuado recato de Darien? Pero seguro que a la hora de encargar el vestido de novia, las dos familias sin duda la habrían manipulado para que aceptara vestirse de blanco. Tal como habían manipulado toda la relación desde su inicio.

Y ese era en realidad el problema que la había acosado durante su tormentosa relación con Darien. Nunca había estado segura del todo de si él no había sido arrastrado por el entusiasmo general. El hecho de que siempre lograra controlarse y no se acostara con ella había acrecentado sus recelos. No podía dejar de temer que estaba dispuesto a casarse con ella porque a todos les parecía perfecta la idea.

**NO MANCHES COMO QUE DARIEN EXAGERO UN POQUITO PERO SERENA SE LLEVO LA PALMA SE PASO PRACTICAMENTE LE PUSO LOS CUERNOS...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 6**

Serena apareció en la entrada de uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Londres; estaba demasiado nerviosa para notar las miradas masculinas de admiración que despertaba.

Llevaba puesto un vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla de seda color aguamarina. Se cruzaba sobre el pecho y se ajustaba a la cintura con dos botones del mismo color, era en realidad un vestido más atrevido que los que llevaba normalmente. Pero quería causar sensación, mostrar a Darien lo que se había perdido cuatro años antes.

El vestido acentuaba la largura de sus piernas y se movía con la sensual ondulación de su cuerpo. Tenía un escote que dejaba ver parte de los turgentes pechos.

Para variar, se había dejado el pelo suelto, cepillándoselo hasta convertirlo en una cortina de seda rubia alrededor de sus hombros. El único maquillaje que llevaba era un toque de gris azulado en los párpados.

Darien se quedó estupefacto cuando la vio aparecer.

Serena respiró hondo para tranquilizarse y esbozó una serena sonrisa cuando él se acercó. El corazón le retumbaba en el pecho, las manos le temblaban un poco, pero ella disfrazó su nerviosismo volviéndose a entregar la chaqueta al camarero antes de volverse otra vez hacia Darien.

Estaba soberbio. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa blanca impecable y una pajarita. El pelo corto, oscuro y ligeramente rizado, le brillaba intensamente. Su rostro conservaba la perfección de rasgos que Serena recordaba, aunque quizá un poco más duro, más curtido. Debía tener treinta y dos años de edad, pero el cinismo con el que curvaba su boca con una sonrisa, era el de un hombre de más edad.

Pero aparte de eso, seguía siendo el único hombre capaz de hacer que el corazón de Serena latiera de aquella manera.

—Serena —murmuró él—. Estás preciosa.

—Gracias —dijo ella intentando disimular su turbación.

Darien la tomó del brazo instintivamente, Serena se sobresaltó y se soltó sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Darien frunció el ceño y su boca se endureció.

Luego, volvió a tomarla del brazo y la miró con ojos entornados.

—Hicimos muchas cosas para lastimarnos uno al otro hace cuatro años, Serena —dijo en tono sombrío—. Pero no creo haberte dado motivos para retirarte cuando te toco.

Entonces, Darien malinterpretaba la razón por la que ella se había apartado. Lo que quizá fuera mejor para ella.

—Entonces perdóname por... haber reaccionado así —murmuró—. Puedes atribuir mi reacción al nerviosismo.

Darien arqueó una ceja.

—¿He captado un asomo de ácido en tus palabras?

—Es posible —replicó ella, sosteniéndole—. Pero espero que no.

—Tan calmada —se burló él mientras subían los escalones—. Tan exquisitamente bella, tan sofisticada. ¿Sabes? Estaba preparado para encontrarte cambiada. Cuatro años es mucho tiempo. Pero no esperaba que Ikuko lograra convertirte en una de su especie.

—Entonces no me das tu aprobación —concluyó la joven.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—En cierta forma la transformación es a la vez deliciosa y excitante, pero...

—Ah —sonrió ella—. Tenía que haber un pero, claro.

—El pelo, por ejemplo —observó él—. Yo vi a la otra Serena ir a la peluquería más cercana para que la raparan en un gesto de desafío dirigido directamente a mí.

—Ceremonialmente, por supuesto.

Darien deslizó la mano hasta la cintura de su acompañante con un gesto destinado a conducirla a través de unas puertas dobles que daban al salón comedor. Y, quizá sin querer, le rozó las sedosas puntas de su pelo. Al sentir aquella caricia, Serena tuvo que sofocar un jadeo.

—Siento desilusionarte, Darien —murmuró haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para disimular su nerviosismo. Pero en realidad no estaba tan afectada.

Darien perdió el paso. Y Serena disfrutó la pequeña satisfacción de saber que su contestación lo había turbado.

—Sí lo estabas —murmuró él—. Los dos lo estábamos.

La aparición del camarero salvó a Serena de tener que defenderse contra ese comentario potencialmente provocador. Darien la tomó por sorpresa al sentarse a su lado en lugar de enfrente.

—No soporto hablar entre dos platos de comida —le explicó cuando el camarero se apresuró a reacomodar los cubiertos antes de entregarles las cartas y desaparecer—. Si estoy cenando con una mujer atractiva, quiero disfrutarla, no atisbarla por encima de algún estúpido adorno de mesa.

—Esta mujer no ha venido aquí para que disfrutes —declaró Serena en tono seco y tajante—. Querías hablar. Sobre Hotaru, creo.

—Todavía no. Antes quiero saber de ti. Qué has hecho de tu vida, cómo te ha ido... cómo eres realmente.

—Estoy bien —dijo ella y luego hizo un breve resumen de su vida en Boston—. Me he sentido algo extraña al volver a Inglaterra, pero supongo que es lógico. Boston es mi hogar ahora y me siento más a gusto allí.

Darien le cubrió la mano con la suya.

—Basta, Sere —le ordenó él en tono adusto—. Deja de intentar demostrarme lo madura que eres, a mí no me engañas como a los demás.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —dijo ella, tratando de apartar la mano, pero sin conseguirlo.

Se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos intensos e interminables. Darien la miraba fijamente, observando los cambios que se habían producido en su rostro y volviendo a familiarizarse con aquellos rasgos que nunca cambiarían en ella: la clásica estructura de los huesos, por ejemplo, y la cremosa tersura de su piel; la sensual plenitud de su boca, algo entreabierta en ese momento; su nariz recta y no muy larga y aquellos ojos antes tan expresivos y que habían aprendido a ocultarlo todo.

Lentamente, conforme el silencio se prolongaba, y la tensión se convertía en el despertar de la sensualidad, el resto del salón comenzó a perderse en una bruma difusa para la joven.

Aquel, recordó Serena con nostalgia, era el Darien al que ella veía cuando estaban solos, lo que sucedía en rara ocasión. El que podía ver más allá de la chica exuberante y traviesa y era capaz de llegar hasta la criatura sensible y vulnerable que se escondía tras una fachada de frivolidad.

Le gustaba sentir la mano de Darien sobre la suya. Estaban sentados suficientemente cerca para que se tocaran sus muslos. Serena sentía el poder de sus firmes músculos, el siempre presente magnetismo animal de Darien. Y antiguas, olvidadas sensaciones comenzaron a titilar bajo la superficie de su piel.

—Boston me ha sentado muy bien —se oyó decir, después parpadeó para romper el perturbador contacto de miradas—. Allí he madurado, Darien. No trates de buscar a la chiquilla loca que alguna vez conociste; ya no existe.

Algo ensombreció el semblante de Darien; un asomo de tristeza, de nostalgia.

—¿Y estás satisfecha con esta nueva... imagen que proyectas? —su voz era extrañamente amable y en sus ojos se reflejaba una alarmante comprensión.

Serena apartó su mano de la de él.

—Sí —respondió—. Estoy satisfecha —¿feliz? No. ¿Viva? No. Respiró hondo—. ¿Y tú? ¿Estás... satisfecho con tu vida? Hotaru me ha contado que has superado a tu padre en los negocios. El éxito debe ser maravilloso.

Darien esbozó una sonrisa sesgada y volvió a colocarse la máscara de tersa urbanidad.

—Todos tenemos nuestros éxitos que saborear y nuestros... fracasos que lamentar —la miró a los ojos y Serena supo que ella había sido uno de sus fracasos.

Como por tácito acuerdo los dos tomaron sus respectivas cartas. Era mejor evitar aquel terreno siempre que fuera posible, se dijo Serena. Su conversación estaba acercándose peligrosamente a un terreno resbaladizo. Afortunadamente, en ese momento llegó el camarero, pidieron los platos y estuvieron hablando de cosas sin importancia mientras comían.

—Estoy preocupado por Hotaru —dijo Darien cuando estaban tomando el café.

—Yo también —dijo Serena—. Tenemos que hacer algo —añadió en tono sombrío—. No sabía que nuestras familias se habían peleado. Y me molesta saber que la situación ha surgido por nuestra... nuestra...

—Estupidez —repitió Darien. Serena hizo una mueca y se encogió de hombros.

—La pobre Hotaru está entre dos fuegos y me temo que no se me ocurre ninguna solución. Ella sabe sin que tenga que decírselo que es bienvenida en mi casa y que Mina quiere que sea su dama de honor en la boda. Pero también comprendemos que no puede hacerlo sin sentir que traiciona a su familia —Serena volvió a encogerse de hombros en un gesto de impotencia—. Ojalá... —suspiró—. Ojalá...

—Ojalá, ¿qué? —la instó Darien con suavidad—. ¿Ojalá no hubieran sucedido nunca las cosas que sucedieron hace cuatro años? —sugirió y alzó las manos casi de manera involuntaria para acariciarle el pelo—. ¿Ojalá pudiéramos retrasar el tiempo hasta una época en la que éramos felices y todos se querían y respetaban?

—Es fácil volver la vista atrás y recordar sólo los buenos momentos —dijo Serena—. Pero sólo los soñadores y los tontos lo hacen —extendió la mano para tomar su taza de café y así hizo que Darien apartara la mano de su pelo—. No —dijo con firmeza—. No quiero que desaparezcan los últimos cuatro años. Sólo quiero terminar con esa estúpida discusión.

—Hay una forma de hacerlo —dijo Darien en tono apacible.

—Sea lo que sea —murmuró—. Creo que estaré de acuerdo.

—No estoy seguro de que te guste mucho la idea —luego la desconcertó al ponerse de repente de pie—. Vamos —dijo, tomándola de la mano—. Vámonos de aquí.

Serena se levantó de manera automática.

—Pero... ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó mientras él la conducía a la puerta.

—A mi apartamento —anunció Darien, apretándole la mano cuando ella intentó soltarle.

—¡No puedo ir a tu apartamento! —protestó ella.

—¿Por qué? ¿Demasiados buenos recuerdos que soportar? —se burló Darien.

—No. Tengo que pensar en mi reputación.

—Antes no te preocupabas por ese tipo de tonterías.

—Entonces era una chiquilla mimada —llegaron a la curva del rellano superior—. ¡No iré contigo a tu apartamento!

Darien la miró a los ojos un momento, luego se volvió sin decir palabra y comenzó a arrastrarla escaleras abajo.

—¡Darien...? —estaba a punto de perder los estribos, pero recordó donde estaba y apretando los labios con fuerza volvió a deslizarse dentro de su caparazón de urbanidad—. No permitiré que me hagas hacer una escena —dijo en tono pétreo y lo dejó conducirla hasta la salida.

—Confiaba en eso —dijo Darien dirigiéndole una mirada burlona—. Aunque... por un momento he llegado a preocuparme —Darien tomó la chaqueta que le tendía el camarero y se la puso en los hombros de la joven—. Creía que la Serena de antes iba a saltar por detrás de esa fachada de sofisticación y me iba a dar un bofetón.

Serena se ruborizó al recordar un incidente en el que había hecho precisamente eso: darle un sonoro bofetón. Durante toda la noche él la había estado fastidiando con una atractiva rubia que estaba al otro lado del salón. Hasta que por fin, colmada su paciencia, Serena le había dado un bofetón. Darien se había quedado muy quieto. Todo el mundo se había quedado mudo de estupefacción. Luego, con fría calma, Darien le había devuelto el bofetón.

Un intenso murmullo se había extendido por el salón. Darien la miraba esperando su siguiente reacción. El silencio comenzaba a vibrar a su alrededor y podría haberse oído la caída de una aguja cuando Serena se había levantado temblorosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. La boca había empezado a temblarle. Sin decir una sola palabra, se había vuelto sobre sus talones y había salido del salón, dejándolo allí parado.

Darien la había alcanzado en la puerta, la había agarrado de la muñeca y la había hecho volverse hacia él. Con un sordo gruñido la había estrechado en sus brazos.

—Perdóname —había susurrado entonces.

—Iré —le dijo en ese momento Serena con tono sereno.

Darien frunció el ceño, sorprendido por el repentino cambio de actitud de la joven.

El apartamento de los Chiba estaba situado en el piso superior del edificio bancario. Era muy grande, lo suficiente para dar cabida a toda una convención de Chibas si fuera necesario. Pero la familia rara vez lo ocupaba cuando iban a Londres prefería alojarse en un hotel.

Excepto Darien. Él pensaba que no tenía ningún sentido pagar un hotel teniendo un magnífico apartamento.

Darien la condujo hasta las puertas traseras y dejó que el guardia de turno los revisara antes de abrir las enormes compuertas de seguridad que daban al aparcamiento privado.

—Fort Knox —susurró cuando bajaron del coche para esperar otra vez a que seguridad operara el sistema de cierre automático de las puertas traseras—. ¿Frío? —preguntó cuando Serena se estremeció y le acarició suavemente la mejilla.

Sobresaltada por la inesperada caricia, Serena alzó la mirada hacia Darien.

—Serena —susurró él—. Yo...

Las puertas se abrieron y una brillante iluminación fluorescente los bañó, interrumpiendo lo que Darien iba a decir.

Bajaron del coche y el ascensor los llevó con rapidez arriba, dejándolos directamente en el vestíbulo principal del majestuoso apartamento. Serena se dejó conducir por Darien por el amplio pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de una habitación perturbadoramente familiar para ella.

Era el salón privado de Darien. No había en él nada elegante o lujoso, sólo lo necesario para convertirlo en un lugar relajante y confortable. Había un escritorio, por supuesto, cubierto de papeles desordenados, dos enormes y cómodos sofás de terciopelo, un mueble bar, un aparato de televisión, un equipo de música y el imprescindible ordenador.

Aparte de eso, contenía todas cosas personales de Darien, como libros en las estanterías y revistas esparcidas por todos lados. No era un lugar muy ordenado, pero a Darien no le gustaba que nadie le «arreglara su metódico desorden». A Serena siempre la había gustado ir allí con él, sobre todo porque era de los pocos lugares donde podían estar solos sin ser importunados.

—Eso no estaba allí la última vez que vine —observó ella, señalando un cuadro con marco dorado que acababa de ver.

Darien le dirigió una mirada de soslayo mientras se dirigía al mueble bar.

—No. Es una adquisición reciente.

Serena se acercó a ver más de cerca y el cuadro le recordó algo... Recorrió con la mirada la casona blanca que se erguía en medio del bien cuidado jardín. Su techo de tejas grises brillaba por una lluvia reciente y las ventanas brillaban con la nueva luz del sol.

A Serena le recordó a la vieja finca Shiels que estaba a medio camino entre su casa y la de los Chiba. Pero si los años habían sido magnánimos con la casa del cuadro, la finca Shiels había ido perdiendo su atractivo con el paso del tiempo.

Un leve suspiro escapó de los labios femeninos. Siempre había sentido una triste simpatía por la finca Shiels y contemplar aquel cuadro despertó en ella una profunda tristeza.

—¿De quién es?

—¿Qué? ¿La casa o el cuadro? —preguntó Darien acercándose a ella para ofrecerle una copa—. El cuadro es mío. Lo encontré en una tienda de antigüedades cubierto por el polvo de años. El marco fue lo primero que me llamó la atención.

—¿En un bazar? —Serena recordó cómo le gustaba a Darien buscar en las tiendas de cosas viejas. Sentía pasión por objetos antiguos y extraños. Era una afición heredada de su madre, que tenía la casa Chiba llena de antiguas curiosidades.

—Algo así —sonrió Darien—. Cuando vi la tela más de cerca, me pareció que valdría la pena restaurarla... y como ves... la mandé restaurar.

—¿Me la venderías? —preguntó la joven en un impulso—. Te pagaré lo que quieras por ella.

—¿Por qué la quieres? —preguntó Darien con extrañeza.

—Me... recuerda a Shiels —admitió ella. Darien miró el cuadro con los ojos entrecerrados para intentar captar el parecido.

—¿Es muy seria tu relación con Furuhata? —preguntó Darien de improviso y ella volvió la cabeza bruscamente y le miró azorada.

—¿Qué tiene eso que ver con el cuadro?

Darien no respondió, todavía tenía la mirada fija en el cuadro. Serena lo miró con extrañeza, preguntándose qué estaría pensando.

Después de otra larga pausa, Darien se volvió a mirarla.

—Te regalaré el cuadro el día en que vengas y me digas que has terminado con Furuhata.

Serena le miró desconcertada.

—¿Por qué quieres que termine con él?

La sonrisa de Darien le dio la respuesta y Serena apartó la mirada, sintiendo que el estómago se le contraía de repente. Darien la deseaba todavía.

**POR QUE CREO QUE DARIEN QUIERE VOLVER CON SERENA SERA QUE SIGUE ENAMORADO DE ELLA?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 7**

Estremecida, Serena se apartó de Darien y fue a sentarse en uno de los mullidos sofás, intentando ocultar el efecto que aquella revelación le había causado.

Cuatro años le había llevado superar su último encuentro con aquel hombre y tres breves encuentros bastaban para barrer esos años como si no hubieran transcurrido.

Dio un sorbo a su copa, esperando que Darien dijera algo respecto a lo que acababa de anunciar con tanta indiferencia.

En un rincón uno de los viejos relojes de pared comenzó a sonar. Y automáticamente, Serena miró la hora en su reloj de oro. Diez y media.

Alzó la mirada hacia Darien y sus miradas se encontraron. Un familiar calor la invadió. Darien se había aflojado la corbata y se había desabrochado los botones de arriba de la camisa. Serena dio otro trago a su bebida, pero el vino blanco sólo agitó la conmoción que ya la sacudía por dentro.

Intentando controlarse, susurró:

—Mi relación con Andrew no es asunto tuyo.

—Quizá no —concedió él—. Pero te lo agradecería si me lo dijeras.

—Todavía estamos estudiando las posibilidades—dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Y Mimet van Neilson? —preguntó él con fingida amabilidad.

—¿Has estado jugando al detective?

—El asunto Furuhata van Neilson fue muy conocido, incluso aquí. Y por lo que tengo entendido, fue Furuhata el que rompió el compromiso.

—Como te he dicho todavía estamos explorando las posibilidades.

—Lo único que quiero saber es si tiene algún derecho sobre ti.

—Nadie tiene ningún derecho sobre mí —comentó Serena.

—Antes te dije que sabía cómo poner fin a esta rencilla entre nuestras familias —a Serena le sorprendió el repentino cambio de conversación—. Como todo empezó por culpa nuestra, somos nosotros los únicos que podemos solucionar el problema.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó ella, mirándolo con recelo.

—Intentando retroceder cuatro años.

—¿Y qué se supone que debo contestar a eso?—preguntó con ironía—. Creo que sería mejor dejarte continuar antes de contestar, ¿no?

—He pensado que... que quizá una reconciliación pública en casa de los Mizuno este fin de semana, podría...

—¿Y cómo se supone que escenificaríamos la farsa? ¿Se supone que debo volverme a echar a tus pies, para que esta vez te dignes darme tu perdón? ¡Y listo, como si nada hubiera sucedido!

—Creo que esta vez sería yo el que tendría que pedir perdón —sugirió—. Después de todo, la mujer que tengo ahora ante mí, no se humillaría ante nadie.

—Entonces, ¿cómo debemos representar esta... reconciliación?

—Podría postrarme a tus pies esta vez —murmuró Darien—. Y que fueras tú la que se dignara perdonarme. Pero... —soltó un leve suspiro—, no me veo en el papel del humilde suplicante.

Por supuesto, Darien era un hombre demasiado orgulloso para humillarse ante nadie.

—De modo que se me ha ocurrido que podríamos jugar un poco a... ¿cómo decirlo? —hizo una pausa—. Al flirteo... ¿qué te parece si flirteas un poco conmigo delante de los demás? —la retó con un brillo burlón en los ojos.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con divertida incredulidad.

—Pero, el flirteo parece tan frívolo, Darien —dijo haciendo un mohín remilgado—. ¿No podríamos estrecharnos las manos y fingir amistad?

—No hablas en serio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Estás hablando en serio tú?

—¡Diantre! —exclamó Darien—. ¿Quieres burlarte de mí?

—¡Vaya, sí hablabas en serio! —dijo y Darien sofocó una imprecación furiosa.

—No exageraron cuando me dijeron que habías cambiado demasiado, ¿sabes? —hizo una amarga mueca de disgusto—. Yo creía que sólo era exteriormente, pero parece que el cambio es más profundo.

—Gracias —dijo ella con un marcado acento bostoniano—. ¡Me alegro de saber que no he desperdiciado cuatro años de mi vida!

—¡Basta! —espetó Darien, apartándose de ella para ir a dejar su copa bruscamente en la mesa. Serena suspiró.

—Lo siento —dijo muy seria—. Me gustaría que fuéramos amigos, Darien. Aunque sólo sea por el bien de Hotaru. Pero no sé si podría funcionar una amistad entre tú y yo.

—No. Creo que en eso estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Los dos se miraron con aire sombrío, entre ellos vibraba una extraña mezcla de amor y el dolor del pasado.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Serena? —preguntó Darien de repente—. ¿Por qué huiste así?

Serena bajó la mirada.

—No volvamos a lo mismo. Yo era muy joven y tonta y tú eras...

—¿Qué? —murmuró Darien cuando ella titubeó. Tomándola de los hombros la hizo ponerse de pie—. ¿Cuál es mi excusa por lo que sucedió hace cuatro años? Es fácil para ti valerte de tu juventud como excusa para justificar tu conducta. ¿Pero qué excusa tenía yo? Dime —gruñó—. Porque me ayudaría a entender algo que no he podido justificar en cuatro largos y miserables años. A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—No sé —murmuró, consternada—. ¡No sé lo que pensabas o sentías entonces, Darien! ¿Cómo podría saberlo si nunca me lo decías? —preguntó con amargura.

Apretó los dientes, se obligó a tranquilizarse y esbozó una falsa sonrisa.

—Por qué no olvidas todo eso y simplemente agradeces haberte librado de mí —sugirió con amargura—, en lugar de tratar de entender algo que fue, a fin de cuentas, un desastre.

El lugar de enfadarse como esperaba ella, Darien la sorprendió con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

—Desastre es una palabra que lo define bien, ¿verdad? —dijo separándose de ella—. Pero como con todos los desastres, es la confusión que deja a su paso lo que provoca el verdadero problema —se apoyó contra la barra del bar y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón con expresión grave—. La confusión que dejamos tras nosotros ha afectado a todos nuestros allegados. Es nuestra responsabilidad hacer algo al respecto —concluyó.

—Pediré a Mina que mande invitaciones a todos los Chiba —sugirió la joven—. Y yo misma las entregaré... no estoy dispuesta a participar en esta rencilla y tanto tu familia como la mía lo sabrán en la primera oportunidad que tenga de demostrárselo... si es que consigo ver a tu familia.

—No fueron a casa de los Moon para darte tiempo a que te readaptaras. No fue con segundas intenciones.

—Lo sé —dijo Serena—. Yo misma llegué a esa conclusión —alzó la mirada hacia él—. No soy yo la que suele ver un insulto en todo, Darien —señaló—. Todavía recuerdo lo amables y cariñosos que fueron siempre tus padres conmigo.

—Te quieren —murmuró él.

—Sí —asintió—. Y yo también los quiero. Y mañana por la noche les haré una visita para decírselo... llevaré las invitaciones de Mina para endulzar la píldora.

Darien sonrió.

—¿Y qué dirá tu padre? Serena hizo un gesto de impaciencia con la mano.

—Tendrá que aceptarlo, eso es todo —declaró la joven con firmeza—. ¡No entiendo cómo has permitido que todo esto haya durado tanto tiempo! ¡De haber estado yo aquí habría puesto punto final a esta tontería!

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó Darien con sorna—. Eso sólo demuestra lo poco que sabes del problema—. ¿Sabías, por ejemplo, que tu padre y el mío estuvieron a punto de pegarse por culpa de nuestra ruptura? ¿Que tu padre llegó al extremo de retirar todas sus cuentas de nuestro banco en una época en la que nuestra situación financiera era delicada y él lo sabía? ¿Sabías que en este momento él está intentando que uno de los grandes bancos patrocine una de sus osadas ideas, pero se niega tercamente a aceptar mi financiamiento?

—¿Se lo has sugerido? —preguntó Serena consternada.

—Dos veces. Pero ni siquiera se dignó a dar acuse de recibo a mis llamadas —le contestó Darien con amargura.

—Qué testarudo —masculló Serena—. Entonces, —¿qué sugieres que hagamos?

—Tenemos que dar la impresión de que estamos pensando en reanudar nuestra relación—dijo—. Es lo único que puede derretir el hielo, creo. Siempre les gustó la idea de que tú y yo fuéramos pareja. Yo hasta diría que ellos fueron los que te empujaron hacia mí. Todos te presionamos, ahora que lo pienso. Todos te acorralamos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, el acorralado fuiste tú—murmuró Serena con una sonrisa, recordando la aciaga noche en la que trató de seducirlo.

—Yo tenía suficiente edad para decidir por mí mismo —dijo él—. Tú no.

—A mí no me gusta flirtear, Darien —declaró Serena con serenidad.

—Lo sé —dijo él. La miró con los ojos entrecerrados y luego sonrió—. ¿Qué tal un romance, entonces?

—¿Qué? —exclamó Serena—. ¿Otro?

—Ah, pero esta vez sería diferente —le aseguró Darien—. Quiero decir, ninguno de los dos cometería los mismos errores, ¿no crees? Tú misma me dijiste el otro día por teléfono que habías aprendido muy bien la lección. Y yo... Las circunstancias serán diferentes para mí. Así que, ¿qué nos impide permitirnos un romance? No somos inmunes uno al otro, de modo que no sería difícil hacerlo creíble. Además, piensa cómo se acallarían esos odiosos chismes si nos volvieran a ver juntos.

—Y sufrirían todas esas mamas casamenteras —comentó Serena con sorna.

Mina le había hablado de las madres ambiciosas que lo querían como yerno.

—Hotaru estaría feliz —dijo Darien—. Nuestros padres estarían tan preocupados de que volviéramos a romper, que se pasarían el día juntos planeando la boda. Podría ser...

—Espantoso —aportó Serena—. ¡Lo siguiente que sugerirías sería que nos comprometiéramos otra vez!

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Y qué haríamos cuando todos volvieran a ser amigos?

—¿No te parece que deberíamos cruzar el puente cuando lleguemos a él? —dijo él con desenfado—. A menos que tengas miedo de volverte a enamorar de mí.

—¿Quieres o no que llevemos a cabo este... fingido romance?

—Lo siento —sonrió él—. No he podido evitar la broma. Entonces, ¿hacemos el pacto de jugar a los enamorados para que nuestras familias se reconcilien?

Serena lo miró sin pestañear. Estaba jugando con ella. Pero ella no estaba indefensa. Nunca lo había estado y Darien lo sabía. Así que, ¿para qué la estaba tratando de manipular? Sabía que él la deseaba todavía; así lo había dado a entender al ofrecerle el cuadro. Y sabía también que debía volverse y salir de allí antes de comenzar a hundirse en aguas peligrosas. El problema era, que la idea del juego le resultaba deliciosamente excitante.

Serena suspiró.

—¿Cuándo propones que comencemos la comedia? Y no vuelvas a sugerir la fiesta de los Mizuno —advirtió—. No me gusta la idea de una reconciliación pública.

—Mañana vas a comer con Hotaru, ¿verdad? —y cuando ella asintió, continuó—. Yo me haré el encontradizo, si no te importa. Y desde allí comenzaremos las cosas, ¿te parece?

—Está bien —accedió ella y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A casa. Ya hemos hablado lo que debíamos hablar y ya es hora de que me vaya.

—Veo que sabes ser exasperante cuando quieres —masculló él, alcanzándola—. Y me gusta.

—¿El qué?

—Tu nueva personalidad —la recorrió lentamente con la mirada—. Una zorra sofisticada. Muy... excitante.

—Darien...

—Se me acaba de ocurrir algo —se acercó a ella y la arrinconó contra la puerta.

—¿De... de qué estás hablando? —farfulló la joven con recelo.

—De tocarnos —dijo Darien—. De besarnos, ese tipo de cosas.

—¡No! —gritó, pero él ignoró su protesta. Esperó simplemente a que ella terminara sus forcejeos, mirándola con una sonrisa burlona.

—Tienes el cuerpo más delicioso que haya tenido el placer de abrazar —murmuró—. Este vestido debería llevar una advertencia de peligro —deslizó las manos por la cintura de Serena y ella no pudo evitar un ligero gemido de placer—. Y esa boca... esa exquisita boca de frambuesa...

—¡No!

Darien bajó la cabeza y capturó sus labios y Serena tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no responder a aquel beso. Volvió a un pasado en el que aquello era todo para lo que ella vivía. Su cuerpo se incendió con las mismas llamas.

Incluso, Darien olía igual, evocando en ella una ansiedad que siempre había conocido pero nunca había visto saciada.

Darien alzó la cabeza, con los ojos oscurecidos por la pasión. Un leve rubor tenía sus mejillas.

—Respira hondo otra vez, Serena —le aconsejó con voz suave, su boca estaba tan cerca de la de ella que las palabras le vibraban contra sus trémulos labios—. Vas a necesitarlo, porque ese beso no ha sido suficiente.

Aquella vez todo lo que había faltado en el primer beso estuvo en exceso en el segundo. Calor, un calor que abrasaba sus labios. Deseo, y pasión... una pasión tan intensa que arrancaba, gruñidos de las entrañas de Serena.

Darien masculló unas palabras de impaciencia porque Serena todavía fingía resistirse. La abrazó con fuerza y con una mano le agarró por la nuca y le echó la cabeza atrás. Entonces Serena sintió la candente presión de la excitación masculina palpitar contra ella.

Fue su derrota. Con un gemido final, entregó lo que Darien exigía, la cálida respuesta de su propio deseo.

El beso cambió entonces, encendiendo en ambos una pasión que los hizo retorcerse uno contra el otro envueltos en oleadas de un placer indescriptible.

Cuando por fin Darien se separó de ella, Serena estaba tan aturdida que le costaba mantenerse en pie. Consternada, se apartó y la ira, por suerte, acudió en su ayuda haciéndola barbotar:

—Eso ha sido un error. No deberías haberlo hecho.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque acabas de estropear nuestro plan —repuso Serena con frialdad—. Ya buscaré otra forma de salvar la brecha familiar. ¡Pero será sin tu ayuda!

—¿Porque te he besado? —preguntó Darien en tono burlón—. Tenía que hacer algo para romper el muro de hielo con el que te has rodeado. ¡No habríamos convencido a nadie con tu actitud glacial hacia mí!

—Bien, ahora no tendrás que preocuparte por mi reacción. No quiero tener nada más que ver contigo. Por favor déjame marcharme, Darien —intentó abrir la puerta, pero él se lo impidió apoyando la mano contra ella.

—¡No seas estúpida! —gruñó—. ¡No pensarás irte por un par de besos sin consecuencias!

¡Sin consecuencias! Con una fuerza nacida de la furia Serena consiguió abrir la puerta a pesar de la presión de Darien.

—¿Es por Furuhata? —Darien la siguió al pasillo, la tomó del brazo y la hizo detenerse—. Porque si es por eso, podrías decirlo en lugar de montar toda esta farsa de virginal indignación por un maldito beso.

Serena se volvió furiosa hacia él.

—No —masculló—. No es por Andrew, ni por ningún otro hombre. Si quieres saber la verdad te la diré. He vuelto porque pensaba que cuatro años eran suficientes para dejar clara mi posición. Pero parece que no es así. De modo que te lo diré claramente para que no quede ninguna duda: ¡No estoy disponible para flirteos, fingidos o no, contigo! ¡Y no porque esté comprometida sentimentalmente con otro hombre, sino porque tú no me interesas! ¡No te quiero!

—¿Has terminado? Serena asintió.

—Entonces te llevaré a tu casa.

Darien la llevó a su apartamento en completo silencio. Serena iba a su lado en un estado de temor cercano a la histeria, deseando no haber vuelto nunca, haberse quedado en Boston donde nada ni nadie podía herirla tan profundamente.

Darien la acompañó hasta la puerta antes de lanzar su tardía réplica:

—Eres una mentirosa. No sé si me mientes sólo a mí o también te mientes a ti misma. Pero eres una mentirosa. Has respondido a mis besos igual que yo, con una ansiedad acumulada en estos largos y frustrantes años. Piensa en ello mientras duermes esta noche en tu cama. Y piensa también en esto —se acercó peligrosamente a Serena—. Si este... asunto entre nuestras familias no se resuelve pronto, no sólo Hotaru sufrirá más de lo que ya ha sufrido, sino que tu padre se encontrará en serias dificultades financieras. ¡Necesita mi apoyo y la única forma de que lo consiga es que tu cooperes conmigo!

Le dio un último beso y se alejó a grandes zancadas.

A Serena se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras le observaba alejarse, sentía una apremiante necesidad de correr tras él e incluso dio un nervioso paso hacia adelante con esa intención antes de obligarse a permanecer donde estaba.

La Serena de antes habría corrido tras Darien. La nueva tenía que aferrarse a su orgullo.

**WOW ESTE CAPITULO ESTUVO INTENSO QUE SERA LO QUE SIENTE SERENA…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 8**

Darien no había ido. Serena no sabía por qué esperaba que apareciera, después de todo. Pero la esperanza había persistido en ella durante todo el primer plato y había comenzado a desvanecerse cuando estaba esperando que sirvieran el segundo.

Apenas había probado la comida, estaba demasiado tensa para comer. Y Hotaru estaba demasiado absorta en su conversación sobre un cliente potencial que quería atrapar para notar la falta de apetito de su amiga.

—Te lo aseguro, Sere —decía Hotaru con entusiasmo—. Si logro convencer a éste, haría que mi padre se tragara todos los desdeñosos comentarios que ha hecho sobre las mujeres que se atreven a irrumpir en un mundo masculino. Y además es tan guapo. Tan...

Serena miró con desgana a su alrededor, preguntándose de qué podrían estar hablando todas esas personas que disfrutaban su almuerzo. A ella no se le ocurría una sola palabra que decir. No tenía apetito. No quería hablar con nadie. Estaba cansada por la falta de sueño, y harta.

La noche anterior había sido un desastre.

La nueva Serena le decía que olvidara a Darien y buscara otra solución al problema; mientras que la otra Serena quería llorar, porque la noche anterior le había demostrado que, lejos de haber superado su debilidad por Darien, seguía siendo tan vulnerable como siempre cuando estaba con él.

Vulnerable. Andrew se lo había advertido, pero ella no había querido hacerle caso.

Su propio sentido común se lo había indicado, pero tampoco lo había tenido en cuenta.

¡Dios, no podía creer que fuera todavía tan ingenua, tan tonta! Darien Chiba no...

Entonces lo vio, a la entrada del restaurante. El corazón le dio un vuelco y empezó después a latirle con fuerza.

Así que había decidido acudir a su cita clandestina. A pesar de las amargas palabras que ella le había dirigido, a pesar de su desdeñosa réplica, había ido.

Entonces las vio. Por encima de la cabeza de Hotaru, Serena lo vio observarla fijamente y tuvo que entrelazar las manos temblorosas bajo la mesa cuando él comenzó a caminar hacia su mesa.

—... americano en todos los conceptos... —estaba diciendo Hotaru—. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir. Todo musculatura y caballerosidad. Un rostro y un cuerpo de Superman... —pero Serena no la escuchaba; estaba absorta mirando a Darien acercarse, sin poder romper el contacto de sus miradas.

Darien se paró al lado de la silla de su hermana.

—Hola, Serena —saludó.

La pobre chica casi saltó de su asiento al oír la voz de su hermano.

Serena apartó los ojos de él para mirar a su amiga. Hotaru parecía petrificada.

Serena volvió a mirar al recién llegado.

—Hola, Darien —le dijo Serena con calma.

—¿Os importa que me siente con vosotras?

—Darien... —dijo Hotaru en tono suplicante; detestaba todo tipo de escenas desagradables.

—Quita tu bolso de esa silla para que se siente Darien —dijo Serena con amabilidad, a pesar del torbellino que la sacudía por dentro.

Un camarero apareció al lado de Darien en cuanto él se sentó, preguntando si el caballero deseaba pedir algo. Darien sacudió la cabeza.

—Tomaré café con las señoritas cuando lo traigan —dijo y el camarero se fue.

—¿Cómo van los planes de la boda? —le preguntó a Serena.

—Muy bien —respondió ella—. Todavía falta un mes para el gran día, pero ya conoces a Luna —sonrió—. Ya tiene casi todo planeado.

—Yaten Waverley es un buen hombre —dijo Darien—. Creo que Mina será feliz con él.

—Estoy segura —Serena miró a Hotaru. La pobre estaba muy tensa, tenía la cabeza agachada y las manos debajo de la mesa. Serena miró con gesto de preocupación a Darien. Él se encogió de hombros ligeramente e hizo una mueca—. ¿Conoces bien a Yaten? —le preguntó Serena.

—Bastante bien —Serena vio moverse el brazo de Darien y adivinó que le había dado la mano a su hermana. Ella alzó la cabeza para ver la sonrisa alentadora de su hermano—. Hotaru estuvo enamorada de él alguna vez, ¿verdad?

—¡No es cierto! —negó Hotaru, volviendo a la vida con la broma—. ¡No es mi tipo! Es demasiado... demasiado...

—¿Fino? —dijo Serena—. Entiendo lo que quieres decir. Es tan... tan...

—¿Fino? —murmuró Hotaru y las dos soltaron una carcajada.

—¿Son siempre tan sarcásticas las mujeres cuando hablan de los hombres?

—Has tenido suerte de llegar cuando lo has hecho —murmuró Serena con aire provocador—. Tú ibas a ser el siguiente.

—Pero, de verdad —repuso Hotaru, temiendo un altercado—. Yaten es el hombre ideal para Mina. Ella necesita un hombre que la cuide y la mime.

—¿Y tú no? —se burló su hermano—. Creía que a todas las mujeres les gustaba que las mimaran.

—¡Cielos, no! —exclamó Hotaru y se estremeció ante la idea—. Mi hombre ideal deberá ser de fuerte voluntad y muy decidido. Me gusta el reto en una relación. No una total dependencia. Tiene que ser... —sus ojos vagaron inquietos por el salón hasta que se detuvieron con azoro—. ¡Cielos! ¡Es él! —susurró—. ¡No, no te vuelvas ahora! Es el hombre del que te estaba hablando antes de que Darien llegara... ya sabes. El que... ¡Oh, cielos! —gimió—. ¡Viene hacia aquí!

Darien miró con curiosidad en dirección de la mirada de su hermana y mientras Serena observaba las dos caras que tenía enfrente, vio el rostro de Hotaru sonrojarse y el de Darien endurecerse.

—No tenía idea de que estuvieras esperando a alguien —masculló Darien con voz gélida.

—Yo no —negó Serena, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Serena! —exclamó alguien y Serena se quedó petrificada al comprender la causa del repentino enfado de Darien.

Varias cosas sucedieron al mismo tiempo. El camarero llegó con el plato principal.

Hotaru abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y luego su expresión se ensombreció al darse cuenta de que el recién llegado no se acercaba para hablar con ella sino con Serena.

Y Andrew llegó al lado de ésta, desconcertando al camarero que estaba tratando de servir la comida, al inclinarse para besar a la joven en la mejilla.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Serena sorprendida y preguntándose:

¿Andrew... Superman? ¿Estaba loca Hotaru?

—He venido a comer con Seiya —sonrió el americano.

Ah, Seiya, se dijo Serena. Entonces Seiya debía ser el americano del que hablaba Hotaru.

Se puso de pie, volviéndose para saludar al otro con una sonrisa.

—Seiya, me alegro de volverte a ver.

—Hola, Serena —sonrió él, estrechándole la mano y riendo cuando al camarero casi se le cayó lo que estaba sirviendo—. Creo que estamos obstruyendo el tráfico aquí.

El camarero terminó de servir lo mejor que pudo y luego desapareció con rapidez, de modo que Serena pudo terminar las presentaciones. Darien ya estaba de pie.

—Ésta es la chica a la que querías conocer —le dijo a Andrew—. Mi mejor amiga, Hotaru... Hotaru Chiba. Éste es Andrew Furuhata, Hotaru.

—¿Eres la misma Hotaru a la que Serena ató a un árbol mientras jugaba a indios y vaqueros? —preguntó Andrew.

Hotaru se echó a reír.

—¿Ya te ha contado eso? —Andrew le estrechó la mano y la sacudió con afecto—. ¿Y te ha contado también que una vez me dejó a la deriva en un viejo bote agujereado?

Andrew la miró fingiendo estar horrorizado.

—¡Estoy seguro de que para ti fue un alivio que se fuera a Boston!

—Oh, no —dijo Hotaru con conmovedora sinceridad— La he echado mucho de menos.

—Todos la hemos echado de menos —intervino Darien, provocando un breve silencio que Seiya no entendió. Darien dirigió una breve sonrisa a Andrew—. Ya nos conocíamos, Furuhata—dijo con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

—Lo recuerdo —murmuró Andrew sin efusión.

—Seiya... —intervino de inmediato Serena—. Creo que ya conoces a Hotaru, pero creo que a su hermano no. Darien, te presento a Seiya Kou. Se ocupa de la rama Europea de las empresas Furuhata.

Terminadas las presentaciones, Andrew consultó el reloj.

—Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Serena—dijo—. Iba a llamarte más tarde para preguntarte a qué hora querías que llegara el sábado para esa reunión con los Mizuno —Serena vio por el rabillo del ojo que Darien se ponía tieso—. Pero tengo una cita el sábado por la tarde, así que no podré llegar muy pronto.

—No te preocupes —dijo Serena; se le ocurrió una idea al ver a Hotaru y Seiya hablando en voz baja—. Cada quien se sirve lo que quiere cuando llega, de modo que no te preocupes por eso. Y si Seiya quisiera acompañarnos este fin de semana, estoy segura de que a Hotaru no le importaría que fuéramos los cuatro juntos a la fiesta.

Darien estaba furioso y en cuanto se marcharon Andrew y Seiya, se lo hizo saber a Serena.

—¡Lo has hecho para fastidiarme! —Darien parecía haber olvidado la presencia de su hermana a la mesa, pero Serena no.

—Ven a casa el sábado —invitó a su amiga—. Así podremos salir juntas.

—¡Oh, Serena! —gimió Hotaru—. ¡Sabes que no puedo ir a tu casa! Ni siquiera pensaba ir a la fiesta de los Mizuno porque... —no concluyó la frase y se mordió el labio inferior.

—¿Ves lo que has hecho? —murmuró Darien—. Y ahora, ¿qué diantres se supone que debe hacer Hotaru? ¿Decirle a nuestros padres que va a ir a cenar el sábado a casa de los Tsukino y esperar que ellos lo acepten?

—Ven tú también —sugirió Serena, desconcertándolo—. Piénsalo —suspiró—. ¡Es la solución ideal! Tu padre no puedo permitirse el lujo de ofender a gente de la posición de Andrew y Seiya. Debe saber que Hotaru anda tras la cuenta de Seiya. El hecho de que los dos pasen el fin de semana en mi casa no perjudicaría los intentos de Hotaru. ¿No es el lema de todo empresario serio no dejar que las cuestiones personales interfieran en los negocios?

—¡Tienes razón! —exclamó Hotaru, emocionada—. ¡Papá no podría protestar!

—Pero el padre de Serena sí —terció Darien—. Y a él no le importa mezclar los asuntos personales con los negocios. ¿Has olvidado, querida hermana, que los Chiba no son bienvenidos en el hogar de los Tsukino?

—Entonces, ¿qué propones que hagamos?—preguntó Serena—. ¿Seguirnos evitando como a la peste sólo por una estúpida discusión que nunca debería haber alcanzado esas proporciones?

—Anoche te dije cuál es la solución que yo propongo.

—¡Sí, y ya te dije lo que pienso de tu idea!

—¿Anoche? —Hotaru frunció el ceño—. ¿Os visteis anoche?

—Cerdo —le insultó Serena a Darien, con el rostro encendido.

—Entonces, ¿no es la primera vez que os veis la semana pasada?

—Tú te lo has buscado —masculló Darien.

—¿Cuántas veces más os habéis visto? —preguntó Hotaru con recelo.

—¡Una ha sido suficiente! —espetó Serena.

—Dos veces —la corrigió Darien en tono impecable—. ¿Recuerdas la vez que nos encontramos en el río?

—¡Vaya par de bribones!

—Esta comida está fría —suspiró Serena, reclinándose en su asiento.

—¿Alguien más sabe que os habéis estado viendo en secreto? ¿Qué me decís de Andrew Furuhata? ¿O de Rei Hino?

Serena miró entonces furiosa a Darien.

—¿Y quién es esa tal Rei Hino? —preguntó con voz sedosa.

—La conocerás el sábado por la noche —respondió él con una sonrisa—. Yo os presentaré, cuando la lleve a tu casa a cenar con nosotros.

—No te gustará, Sere —dijo Hotaru con tono distraído—. Es una de esas mujeres sofisticadas que él frecuenta últimamente. Ella...

—Cuidado, hermanita —la amonestó Darien—. No son muy diferentes de la nueva Serena.

—¡De ninguna manera! ¡No recibiré a un Chiba en mi casa! —rugió Kenji Tsukino y Serena suspiró con impaciencia—. Y sinceramente, hija, me extraña que lo invites después de lo que te hizo.

—¡Kenji! —espetó Luna y era tan inusitado que le gritara a su esposo que éste casi se sobresaltó—. Quizá deberías tratar de considerar la difícil posición de Serena en todo esto. Ella no te pidió que te enemistaras con los Chiba.

—¡Nos enemistáramos, Luna!

—Tú, Kenji —insistió Luna—. Fuisteis tú y Armando Chiba los que os peleasteis; Selene y yo sólo fuimos arrastradas por la marea, mientras las pobres Mina y Hotaru quedaron atrapadas entre dos fuegos. ¿Cómo crees que se siente Serena al saber que su amiga de la infancia no es bien recibida en su casa?

—¡Hotaru es bienvenida en esta casa! —replicó Kenji—. Pero su hermano es harina de otro costal. Hizo mucho daño a mi hija y...

—Los dos se hicieron mucho daño, Kenji. Por favor, recuérdalo. Y Serena tiene razón; ya es hora de que todo eso se olvide.

Serena estaba empezando a arrepentirse de lo que en el restaurante le había parecido una genial idea cuando una voz suave intervino desde el otro lado del comedor.

—Se me ocurre algo —todas las caras se volvieron con asombro hacia Mina—. Yo creo que Serena tiene tanto derecho como cualquiera de nosotros a invitar a quien quiera a su propia casa. Pero, por otra parte, no creo que deba esperar que papá se siente tranquilamente a cenar con un hombre al que no ha dirigido la palabra durante cuatro años...

—Gracias, ángel -dijo Kenji.

—Entonces —continuó Mina—. Creo que deberíamos dejar que Serena cenara con él... en privado. Haremos creer a todos que teníamos un compromiso previo: el de cenar en casa de Yaten. Así nadie se sentirá incómodo, ¿no creéis?

Serena se vistió con esmero aquel día. Se puso un vestido de terciopelo rojo oscuro con un pronunciado escote. Llevaba una falda corta y estrecha, con una simple abertura por detrás que permitía vislumbres de sus blancos muslos cuando se movía.

Se arregló el pelo en un moño encima de la cabeza que aseguró con dos peinetas doradas. Se puso dos aros de oro y una gruesa cadena.

Andrew la alabó cuando la vio, pero Serena estuvo a punto de perder toda su seguridad en sí misma cuando Darien entró con Rei Hino del brazo. La joven iba vestida de blanco, era una joven morena de tez pálida que le hacía sentirse oscura y pesada a Serena.

—Ciertamente tiene buen gusto —murmuró Andrew—. ¿Quieres que intente engatusar a la Reina de las Nieves para que tú puedas sustituirla? —sugirió él en tono zumbón.

—Le queda bien eso de Reina de las Nieves —sonrió Serena.

Haciendo acopio de valor, Serena se adelantó para ir a recibir a sus invitados, dirigiendo primero su atención a Hotaru.

—Has venido —dijo, sonriendo con afecto a su amiga y besándola en las dos mejillas—. Me alegro de verdad.

—Me ha costado decidirme —admitió Hotaru—. Al final me acobardé y dejé que Darien discutiera con papá.

—¿Y por qué no? —dijo Serena, lanzando una mirada burlona a Darien—. Supongo que de algo tiene que servir a veces. Hola, Darien —le tendió la mano—. Me alegro de que hayas venido.

—No he podido resistirme —dijo él arrastrando las palabras, estrechándole la mano y reteniéndola en la suya—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo...

—¿Querido? -dijo entonces Rei—. Espero que no empecéis a discutir tan pronto.

La Reina de las Nieves estaba al tanto de su pasada relación, dedujo Serena y luego se preguntó si habría algún ser vivo en Lambourn que no estuviera enterado.

—Nunca discutimos —le aseguró Serena a la otra mujer, esbozando su sonrisa más encantadora—. Tú debes ser Rei —le tendió la mano a la morena, que se la estrechó con una sonrisa.

—Rei, esta es Serena —la presentó Darien—. Acaba de volver de Boston y ya está dispuesta a tomar Lambourn por asalto.

—Ya lo ha tomado —Andrew apareció al lado de Serena y le ofreció su sonrisa más seductora a Rei—. Ya he tenido que espantarle a más de un pretendiente desde que hemos llegado.

—Tú eres mi único pretendiente —murmuró Serena—. Este es Andrew Furuhata —informó a la morena.

—He oído hablar mucho sobre usted, señor Furuhata.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Andrew—. ¡Cuénteme más! —y fiel a su promesa, Andrew se llevó diestramente a la Reina de las Nieves.

—Rei es experta en informática —dijo Darien—. Trabaja precisamente para la firma Furuhata.

—Es... encantadora -dijo Serena al verla alejarse.

—Justo mi tipo —dijo Darien y se inclinó para susurrarle al oído—: En realidad es muy simpática, ¿sabes? Incluso podrías llegar a ser su amiga si le das la oportunidad.

—Nunca he dicho que no esté dispuesta a dársela —protestó ella.

Darien se estaba burlando de ella.

—Tu expresión te ha delatado, ojos negros.

—No tengo los ojos negros.

—¿No? Pues hace un momento me han parecido negros. Pero quizá haya sido una ilusión óptica.

—No juegues conmigo, Darien —dijo la joven con impaciencia—. ¡Creo haber dejado bien claro la otra noche que no me gusta!

—Y a mí no me gusta que Furuhata te esté tocando todo el tiempo —replicó.

—Si no ponéis en práctica vuestro plan vosotros dos —intervino Hotaru—. Vais a hacer sufrir a nuestras familias otro escándalo —se apartó para reunirse con Seiya, que estaba sirviendo los cócteles.

—No sé si está enfadada porque no hemos confiado en ella o de verdad teme que volvamos a armar otro espectáculo público —comentó Darien.

—Pero eso son tonterías. ¿No le has contado la verdad?

—¿Crees que me creerá después de cómo nos comportamos el otro día delante de ella?

—Fue culpa tuya.

—Mitad y mitad —corrigió él—. Creo que debemos compartir a medias la culpa por nuestros errores pasados y presentes.

—¿Y los futuros?

—Eso depende de como te comportes, Serena.

—Te lo advertí, Darien —dijo con voz tensa—. ¡No quiero juegos!

—Demasiado tarde, mi amor —le tocó la punta de la nariz con un dedo—. El juego empezó en el restaurante el otro día. De haberlo querido le habrías puesto coto entonces.

—¡Eres insufrible!

—Lo sé —suspiró él—. Es uno de mis peores defectos, según me han dicho.

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Para ajustar cuentas, por supuesto. No me gustan las deudas atrasadas.

—¡No te debo nada! —protestó la joven—. Y recuerda una cosa: estamos aquí por el bien de Hotaru. No para que tú...

—Qué raro —la interrumpió Darien sin inmutarse—. Creía que estábamos aquí para que Serena Tsukino nos enseñara a todos lo maravillosamente madura y sensata que se ha vuelto.

**HAHA LOS CELOS A LA ORDEN DEL DIA?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 9**

-Está bien, lo admito. Estoy impresionado —decía Darien horas después, cuando Serena se detuvo por fin para tomar un respiro.

Sólo había tenido lugar un incidente potencialmente explosivo dado su altercado con Darien antes de la cena. Irónicamente había sucedido cuando se disponían a salir y Serena recordó haber dejado el abrigo en su habitación.

—Yo te lo traeré —ofreció Andrew—: ¿Es el negro de terciopelo que he visto doblado en el respaldo de tu silla?

—Sí —dijo ella sonriendo antes de volverse para encontrarse con la mirada ceñuda de Darien.

Serena se había sonrojado al comprender lo que pasaba por la suspicaz mente de Darien. Alzando la cabeza lo había mirado con expresión desafiante. Darien no había dicho nada, pero su desdén era evidente.

Andrew había vuelto con el abrigo de la joven y le había dado un beso en el cuello antes de ponérselo sobre los hombros. Entonces Darien les había vuelto la espalda.

Andrew había notado el movimiento y le había dirigido a Serena una mirada divertida que le había indicado a la joven que lo había hecho con toda intención.

—Eres terrible —le había susurrado ella.

—Está furioso.

—Lo repito, eres terrible.

Andrew había soltado una carcajada y le había pasado el brazo por los hombros mientras salían. Darien los había visto aparecer y deliberadamente se volvió hacia Rei para besarla en la boca.

Serena se había quedado petrificada.

—Lo siento —había susurrado entonces Andrew—. Ha sido culpa mía.

—Vámonos —había contestado Serena muy seria.

Habían ido a casa de los Mizuno en dos coches. Darien conducía el de Rei y los demás iban en el de Andrew. Ya era tarde cuando habían llegado a casa de los Mizuno. Darien los estaba esperando en la puerta.

—Deberíais haber entrado —le había dicho Andrew.

—Solidaridad es la orden de la noche —le había dicho Darien mirando de frente a Serena—. ¿No es cierto, querida?

—Sí.

—¿Me he perdido algo importante que tenga que ver con esta velada? —había preguntado Seiya con sorna.

—Nada en absoluto —le había contestado Hotaru mientras entraban a casa de los Mizuno:

Por el impacto, su llegada había sido perfecta, nadie había podido malinterpretar la declaración implícita cuando Serena Tsukino y Darien Chiba habían llegado tan obviamente juntos; aunque cada uno con diferente pareja. Seiya había mirado extrañado el mar de rostros estupefactos que se habían vuelto a mirarlos, luego había mirado a Hotaru, que intentaba, parecer tranquila.

—Creo que me he perdido algo —había comentado Seiya—. ¿Debo suponer que toda esta tensión es producto de dos ciertas facciones opositoras en nuestro grupo?

—¿Quieres decir que no sabías nada? —Hotaru lo había mirado con asombro—. Creía que Andrew te lo había contado todo.

—Nada en absoluto.

—Es una larga historia —le había susurrado la chica cuando sus anfitriones, algo desconcertados, se habían acercado a recibirlos—. Ya te la explicaré después.

—Sinceramente has conseguido una magnífica dirección de escena —le comentaba Darien.

La joven estaba entusiasmada. A un lado del atestado salón, los padres de ella charlaban con los de Darien. Había cierta reserva en ellos, pero al menos habían comprendido que era estúpido continuar una enemistad que sus propios hijos descartaban.

Serena condujo la fiesta con la gracia y encanto de una verdadera dama de sociedad, haciendo presentaciones, charlando, riendo con ligereza, controlando en todo momento la situación y sabiendo cual debía ser su siguiente paso.

Con una diplomacia aprendida de la muy experta Ikuko, había mandado a Andrew a bailar con Luna, a Darien con su madre y Hotaru se había encontrado invitando a su propio padre a la pista de baile mientras Seiya se ocupaba de Rei y Serena bailaba con su padre. Mina había contemplado todo desde el borde de la pista, acompañada de su prometido.

—Así que no tendré que postrarme a tus pies —murmuró Darien con un suspiro—. Qué lástima. La idea me gustaba.

—Como ves, he conseguido que se reconciliaran sin...

—Sin tener que fingir un romance conmigo... Y sin dar a toda esta... encantadora gente la sabrosa escena que esperaban con morbosa expectación desde que Serena Tsukino volvió.

—Hotaru está feliz —señaló Serena, obligándolo a recordar el objetivo principal de la velada.

Darien miró a su hermana, que charlaba animadamente con Seiya.

—El pobre tipo —murmuró—. Me pregunto si lo estará apabullando con datos sobre el índice Nikkei o sobre el comportamiento de la bolsa de Nueva York.

—¡Darien! —lo amonestó Serena. Pero él se echó a reír: no había mala intención en sus palabras—. ¿Dónde está tu Reina de las Nieves?

—La abandoné por una plebeya de negro corazón... ¿y dónde está tu galán?

—Bailando con la Reina de las Nieves.

—Pues hagamos lo mismo —sugirió Darien tomándola de la mano.

—¡Pero yo no quiero bailar contigo! —Serena se resistió cuando él comenzó a conducirla hacia la pista.

—Por supuesto que quieres —porfió él—. No querrás echar a perder nuestro plan, ¿verdad? Todos notarían que has bailado con todos los presentes excepto conmigo.

Derrotada, salió con él a bailar. Sus cuerpos se acoplaban tan bien como en el pasado mientras se movían al ritmo de una suave melodía.

—¿Sabes que no he visto a ninguna mujer tan atractiva como tú? —dijo él de repente, haciéndola alzar la mirada sorprendida—. Hace cuatro años eras hermosa, excitante. Pero ahora... —suspiró—. Quizá necesitabas esos años con Ikuko para aprender a comportarte. De verdad hay más peligro en la Serena que se sabe controlar que en la impetuosa muchacha de antes, eras más predecible.

—¿Peligro?

—Peligro. Todas las mujeres bellas son peligrosas, pero tú tienes el poder de ser letal.

—No digas tonterías—. ¡Me haces sentirme como un arma mortal!

—Y allí está el peligro —dijo Darien, todavía serio—. Cuando decidas «dispararte», eso va a ser algo espectacular. Y yo quiero ser el único que lo vea.

—Basta, Darien.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Temes que se repita lo que sucedió la última vez que bailamos?

Serena se estremeció.

—Te he dicho que ya no hago escenas públicas.

—Me alegro. Entonces calla y baila.

Continuaron bailando y la gente dejó de interesarse en ellos al convencerse de que no les iban a complacer con una escena; Serena comenzó a relajarse y se rindió al dulce placer de bailar con Darien.

El constante roce de sus muslos y la lenta caricia de la mano masculina en su espalda tuvieron el efecto de sumirla en un estado de embelesamiento hasta que todo a su alrededor se perdió en una bruma y sólo fue consciente de la cercanía de Darien.

Continuaron bailando hasta que Serena se sintió mareada, aturdida; estaba demasiado débil para resistirse a los sentimientos que resucitaban entre ellos. Para eso había nacido, se dijo. Y sus cuatro años de lejanía no habían servido para acabar con lo que sentía por aquel hombre.

—Me gustaría estar a solas contigo —le susurró Darien al oído.

—No, Darien. Por favor —le suplicó ella.

—Demasiado tarde —murmuró él con voz sedosa y triunfal y la apartó de repente.

Serena miró aturdida a su alrededor y se quedó estupefacta al darse cuenta de que la música había cesado y sólo se oía el murmullo de las conversaciones y de que Darien estaba cerrando con suavidad la puerta de la hermosa biblioteca de los Mizuno.

La había ido sacando del salón mientras bailaban para llevarla hasta allí sin que ella se hubiera dado cuenta. Indignada de repente, se apartó de él y lo miró furioso.

—No voy a tratar de apartarte de esa puerta, Darien —dijo con frialdad—. Preferiría que te apartaras voluntariamente y me dejaras salir.

—No quieres ir a ninguna parte y lo sabes —declaró Darien repentinamente enfadado—. ¡Al igual que yo, deseas esto con tanta intensidad que tiemblas de expectación ante ello! ¡No lo niegues!

La abrazó y la estrechó por la cintura para que la joven pudiera comprobar la fuerza de su deseo.

—¡Cuatro malditos años tratando de oponerse a algo que no quería desaparecer! —masculló él—. ¡Qué desperdicio, Serena! ¡Qué maldito desperdicio!

Serena intentó protestar, pero su protesta se convirtió en un gemido que reflejaba el placer que el contacto con Darien le producía. Aquel gemido hizo que Darien reclamara su boca con apremio. Se besaron con frenesí, con abandono y desenfreno.

Serena se encontraba entre dos fuegos; el de la chimenea ardía detrás de ella, el fuego de la excitación de Darien delante, vivo y palpitante.

—Búscame más tarde —le suplicó Darien en un susurro.

—¿Dónde? —a Serena ni se le ocurrió negarse.

—En el cobertizo —dijo Darien, reviviendo recuerdos que hicieron gemir a la joven con dolorida nostalgia y, con otro sordo gruñido volvió a apoderarse de su boca para besarla con furiosa desesperación.

—No tardes.

Darien la apartó un poco entonces y, en un impulso de la Serena de antes, le acarició el pecho y deslizó sus manos después hacia la ingle.

—Hechicera —susurró Darien con voz tensa, mientras la miraba a los ojos—. ¿Quieres que hagamos el amor aquí mismo donde cualquiera podría sorprendernos?

Serena apartó las manos bruscamente, asustada de su propia osadía.

—No —murmuró y trató de contener un estremecimiento.

Darien se puso detrás de ella y la estrechó contra él.

—Te deseo, Serena Tsukino —le susurró con voz sedosa contra la tersa mejilla—. Nunca he dejado de desearte. La nueva Serena, la de antes... cualquier Serena bastará con tal que sea mi Serena.

Serena se estremeció.

—Tú y yo esta vez —prometió Darien—. Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿verdad? Hablo de que lo vamos a volver a intentar. Sin intervención ajena, sin presiones familiares... ¿entiendes? —asintió y fue recompensada con un delicado beso en la mejilla—. ¿No me fallarás?

Serena sacudió la cabeza. No, pensó, no le fallaría. Después de todo, eso era lo que ella deseaba.

—Allí estaré —prometió.

Darien soltó un largo suspiro y salió.

Eran más de las tres de la mañana cuando Serena condujo el caballo ensillado fuera del establo y lo montó para cabalgar en dirección al río.

Por fin todos dormían en la casa. Los muros de piedra gris se veían fríos e inhóspitos en aquella oscura noche de abril. Una hora antes habían vuelto de casa de los Mizuno y, exhaustos, todos se habían ido inmediatamente a la cama... a excepción de Serena.

Ella se había puesto a recorrer su cuarto, tratando de analizar sus sentimientos por Darien, preguntándose si haría bien en encontrarse con él, diciéndose que era una locura dejarse arrastrar otra vez por sus deseos e intentando controlar el delicioso clamor de expectación que durante cuatro años no se había permitido.

El resto de la fiesta lo habían pasado lejos uno del otro, ella cerca de Andrew y él con la hermosa Rei. Pero eso no significaba que no hubieran sido durante todo el tiempo intensamente conscientes de su mutua presencia. Dondequiera que ella miraba se encontraba con los penetrantes ojos zafiros fijos en ella, haciéndola recordar su promesa.

Serena galopaba a paso rítmico a través de la campiña. Una tenue neblina envolvía todo en un sutil manto blanquecino. Serena se acercaba al río y, conforme avanzaba, la neblina se hacía más densa. Soltó las riendas para que el caballo siguiera su propio camino entre los árboles del bosquecillo envuelto en la neblina, confiando en que la llevara donde quería ir.

Vio el negro caballo de Darien cuando llegó al borde del claro.

Una mano salió de ninguna parte, agarrando las riendas del caballo de Serena y haciéndola gritar asustada.

—No tengas miedo —dijo Darien con una agradable y profunda voz—. Deja que te lleve yo.

Llevó el animal de la joven cerca del suyo y luego le ofreció a ésta una mano para ayudarla a desmontar.

—Me preguntaba si vendrías —murmuró—. Temía que te hubieras arrepentido.

—Dije que vendría.

Darien retrocedió un paso y la neblina se cerró entre ambos. Sorprendida por la rapidez con la que la neblina lo borraba de su vista, la joven estiró la mano para buscarlo.

—No es la noche ideal para esto —lo oyó reír con suavidad—. Sin embargo... —la tomó de la mano y tiró de ella, de modo que volvió a ver su rostro otra vez—. No se puede ser demasiado exigente en este país.

—Un típico abril —sonrió ella.

—Niebla densa y escarcha en el suelo —suspiró Darien y la abrazó—. No es como Boston, ¿verdad?

—No. No es como Boston.

—Vamos —le pasó el brazo por los hombros y la condujo hacia el viejo cobertizo. —Bienvenida a mi humilde choza —dijo con una burlona reverencia cuando abrió la pesada puerta—. Por aquí, por favor, madame.

—¡Oh! —Serena jadeó su sorpresa al entrar y ver la luz de una parpadeante lámpara de aceite colgada de las viejas vigas del techo, iluminando la gruesa manta roja extendida sobre el suelo de duelas. Encima había una botella y dos copas de vino—. Encantador —dijo, quitándose los guantes de lana y metiéndolos en el bolsillo de su cazadora—. ¿Champán?

—Será nuestro desayuno. Ven... —la agarró del brazo y la condujo hacia la manta invitándola a sentarse y usar como respaldo la pared del astillero, luego se sentó él gruñendo—. Creo que me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo para estas cosas—se quejó.

—Pero no para beber champán en una mañana fría y nublada, ¿eh?

—¡Ah, para eso nunca seré demasiado viejo!

El tapón saltó con un ruido seco y Serena buscó rápidamente las copas, riendo mientras las sostenía bajo el vino chisporroteante que se derramaba. Unos minutos después estaban sentados, acurrucados en sus abrigos con la pared del astillero contra sus espaldas.

—Como en los viejos tiempos —murmuró Darien al cabo de un rato.

—No recuerdo haber hecho esto antes contigo—declaró.

—Bueno... —Darien se encogió ligeramente de hombros y sonrió con aire travieso y cordial—. Entonces, casi como en los viejos tiempos—. ¿Recuerdas cuando navegamos por el río en una barca y terminamos enredados en la red de un pescador furtivo de salmón?

—¡Cómo te enfadaste ese día! —recordó Serena, riendo.

—¡Cómo me enfadé! —Darien se burló de su acento bostoniano.

—¡No seas tan maleducado! —lo regañó entre risas.

Darien la sentó sobre sus rodillas y sus juegos pronto se transformaron en algo mucho más perturbador.

Sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, Darien le puso la copa en los labios y Serena bebió. Después Serena hizo lo mismo con su copa, observando fascinada como bebía Darien.

Sus miradas permanecían entrelazadas mientras se daban de beber el uno al otro. Encima de ellos, la parpadeante llama de la lámpara recortaba las finas facciones de Darien. Serena le sonrió con delicadeza y metió un dedo en la copa para que él lo lamiera después. Un exquisito calor invadió las entrañas de la joven. Darien también mojó los dedos en champán y se los pasó por los labios entreabiertos.

Una sensual languidez invadió a la joven. Luego Darien le quitó la copa de la mano y apoyado contra la pared acunó a Serena en su regazo Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que podían casi adivinar sus pensamientos.

El deseo comenzó a crecer, era una deliciosa y cálida tensión que se localizaba en el bajo vientre y ascendía lentamente. Con el pulso acelerado y la respiración entrecortada. Serena sentía el calor que emanaba de sus cuerpos.

—Serena —susurró Darien y entonces le quitó el sombrero que Serena llevaba puesto.

Una cascada de seda rubia cubrió los hombros de la joven.

Y entonces se besaron. Darien sabía a champán. Serena buscó la abertura del abrigo y deslizó las manos por debajo. Un suspiro trémulo escapó de los labios de Darien y Serena suspiró a su vez, contra su boca, para besarlo con una intensidad casi suplicante.

—No voy a seducirte aquí —murmuró Darien, enlazando los dedos en los de ella—. Y sería una seducción si fuera yo tan burdo como para hacer el amor aquí, en un frío lecho de madera y una tosca manta—. Para ti, mi amor, querría una cama mullida y sábanas de seda —prometió en un susurro acariciador—. Pero voy a tocarte... a tocarte y acariciarte hasta que no puedas pensar en ningún hombre aparte de mí.

Volvió a besarla, lenta y sensualmente, profundizando el beso y Serena lo dejó seguir su propio ritmo, demasiado consciente de las veces en las que ella le había impuesto sus propios deseos. Darien buscó con ansiedad los pechos bajo la blusa y ella soltó un gemido de placer.

Sus abrigos se habían transformado en un capullo que los envolvía, sus bocas bebían ávidamente una de otra. Afuera, los pájaros comenzaban a despertar. Un caballo relinchó y los enamorados apartaron sus bocas con desgana.

—Más —exigió ella.

—Paciencia —murmuró Darien y la tumbó con suavidad sobre la manta para tumbarse encima de ella y comenzar a desabrocharle la blusa.

—No te has puesto sostén.

—No, quería estar preparada para ti —contestó ella con ojos turbios de deseo y placer.

Tan elocuente declaración lo hizo estremecerse ligeramente. Sin aliento casi, se miraron durante un largo y mágico momento.

Después, Darien fijó la mirada en sus senos, observando con lánguida deleitación los firmes montículos y las erguidas puntas rosadas trémulas, incitantes.

Darien se desabrochó rápidamente la camisa y se inclinó encima de ella.

—Maravilloso —suspiró él, mientras ella lo miraba—. No tienes idea de cuánto he deseado hacer esto —murmuró, hundiendo el rostro en su cuello—. Sentir tu piel contra la mía.

—Has dicho que no ibas a seducirme —le recordó ella.

—Confía en mí. Sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos. Serena observó cómo se suavizaba la tensa línea de su boca antes de cubrir la suya y entonces ella también cerró los ojos. Darien sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se dijo. Deslizó las manos por el pecho masculino y cuando el beso se hizo más profundo, ya se había apoderado de la tetilla de Darien.

Tenía apoyada la cabeza en el brazo de Darien. Él le torturaba los pechos con leves caricias y movía una de las piernas a un ritmo lento y excitante contra la parte interna del muslo de ella.

Varias veces dejaron de besarse para mirarse. Sin palabras; no eran necesarias.

Aquello no era un proceso de seducción, sino un amoroso escarceo. Habían disfrutado muchas veces de la misma forma en el pasado, algunas veces en el apartamento de Darien en Londres. Pronto él se detendría, antes de que las cosas se salieran de control. Pronto comenzaría a apartarse, haciéndola volver a la realidad con una ternura exquisita.

—Tenemos que detenernos ahora, tenemos que detenernos —era la lánguida letanía que resonaba en la mente de la joven—. Detenernos...

Pero Darien no se detuvo. Serena no supo cuándo perdió Darien el control de la situación, pero fue el zumbido de la cremallera de sus vaqueros lo que le advirtió que aquello estaba yendo más lejos que nunca.

—¿Darien? —murmuró.

—No te preocupes —le aseguró él con voz tensa—. Sólo quiero tocarte. Tengo que... —le bajó los vaqueros y deslizó las manos entre sus muslos.

Serena sintió una maravillosa sensación en el mismo centro de su femineidad que la hizo retorcerse entre jadeos y gemidos. Y de repente Darien dejó de ser delicado y lento. Se tensó, su boca se tornó dura y Serena se sintió bañada por un fuego líquido y arrastrada en una espiral de sensaciones que nunca había experimentado.

Gritó el nombre de su amado con una angustia nacida de un gozo insoportable, de un vértigo exquisito y aterrador al mismo tiempo; le hundió las uñas en los hombros, se aferró a él como un náufrago a la tabla de salvación. Lo oyó murmurar algo, y después volvió a ponerla al borde del vértigo, inclinándose sobre ella y contemplando sus voluptuosas contorsiones con los ojos brillantes.

Cuando todo terminó, Darien la estrechó con ternura contra él y la acunó como si fuera una niña pequeña que necesitara consuelo.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó Serena cuando recobró el aliento—. ¿Por qué? —preguntó aturdida y azorada.

Darien se apartó un poco y la miró con aire contrito.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¡Lo sientes! —Serena se incorporó, todavía aturdida por lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Darien... ¿qué diferencia hay entre lo que me acabas de hacer y un coito normal? —preguntó con cruda sinceridad.

—Que sigues siendo virgen.

—¿Que sigo...? —la ira le impidió seguir hablando—. ¿Quieres decir que me... me has hecho eso... porque pensabas que seguía siendo virgen?

Darien la miró sorprendido con expresión interrogante.

Serena se puso de pie y se arregló la ropa con manos temblorosas. ¡No se había sentido tan humillada y avergonzada en su vida!

—Antes te molestaba que me detuviera antes de tiempo —le explicó él—. No he querido decepcionarte esta vez.

—¿Y debo suponer que lo has hecho para que me sintiera mejor? —Serena le miró con amargura—. Pues déjame decirte lo que siento en realidad... ¡me siento utilizada! ¡Humillada y manipulada! ¡Como cuando estaba contigo!

—Serena, yo...

—¡Quiero ser amada, no aliviada! —le espetó ella, limpiándose las lágrimas cuando asomaron a sus ojos—. ¡Amada y deseada hasta tal punto que tú no puedas detenerte por mucho que lo intentaras!

—Yo no quería detenerme —gruñó Darien.

—Pero lo has conseguido —gritó mientras se abrochaba la blusa—. ¡Como siempre, es Darien el que toca la canción y Serena la que tiene que bailar al son que le tocan! Siempre te ha bastado tocarme para que me entregue totalmente, ¿verdad? —lo acusó con virulencia.

—No es así —Darien soltó un suspiro de cansancio, se incorporó y le pasó furioso la mano por el pelo—. Nunca me he portado así. Tú eras muy joven entonces. ¡Sólo tenías dieciocho años, maldita sea!

—¿Y ahora? ¿Soy cuatro años mayor y por tanto consideras que ya estoy preparada para la siguiente etapa de excitación sexual?

—No seas tan burda —gruñó Darien—. Has disfrutado lo que acabamos de compartir, Serena, y lo sabes.

—¡No «hemos compartido» nada —exclamó ella—. ¡Nunca hemos compartido nada! ¡Hace cuatro años me manipulabas en función de tus intereses y sigues tratando de manipularme!

Cuatro años atrás, Darien la había mantenido en el filo de la navaja de la frustración sexual con sus tácticas de estira y afloja. ¡Luego, cuando ella había traspasado inevitablemente el límite, la había incriminado por ello! Y aquella mañana había hecho exactamente lo mismo, engatusándola para aquella loca, absurda, hermosa experiencia con la única intención de volver a mantenerla a distancia.

No podía tolerarlo. Otra vez no. No debía haber vuelto.

—No quiero volverte a ver —dijo, mientras se ponía la cazadora—. No me convienes, Darien. Me robas mi escasa autoestima. Siempre lo has hecho.

—¿Y qué crees que me has hecho tú? —le espetó Darien con aspereza.

—Te he puesto en ridículo —dijo ella—. ¿Y sabes una cosa? ¡Por primera vez desde hace cuatro años, acabo de llegar a la conclusión de que te merecías lo que te hice!

**NO MANCHES QUE DISCUSION SE SUBEN DE TONO CADA VEZ MAS USTEDES QUE PIENSAN DE ESTE CAPITULO…? DEJEN SUS REVIEWS **

**PD: POR CUESTIONES LABORALES ACTUALIZARE MIS HISTORIAS ANTES DE LAS 6 PM UN CAOITULO DIARIO COMO SIEMPRE SALUDOS Y MIL GRACIAS POR LEER**


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 10**

-Todos han aceptado —comentó Mina desde el escritorio donde estaba revisando las respuestas a sus invitaciones de boda—. Incluso los Chiba.

—No me extraña —gruñó Kenji—. Después de cómo has ido a suplicarles.

—¡No les supliqué nada! —protestó Mina—. Sólo me pareció conveniente entregarles sus invitaciones personalmente ya que todos los demás habían recibido las suyas hace varias semanas.

—E hizo muy bien —intervino Luna.

—¿Has visto a Darien? —no pudo dejar de preguntar Serena.

Pero no había sabido nada de él desde aquella horrible escena en el cobertizo del astillero.

—Me ha dicho que estaría encantado de asistir a la boda —dijo Mina.

Serena en el fondo esperaba que su hermanastra le dijera que Darien había preguntado por ella.

—¿Sabías que el Mayor Shiels murió el año pasado, Sere? —preguntó Kenji de improviso.

—¡No! —exclamó su hija—. ¿Y quién vive ahora en la casa?

Kenji se encogió de hombros.

—Nadie que esté en sus cabales -dijo—. Era bien sabido que ninguno de sus familiares quería vivir allí. Después de todo, ni el viejo ni su casa les importaban un comino. Pero parece que alguien ha comprado la finca; aunque nunca fue puesta a la venta. Hace meses que hay gente allí reconstruyéndola. No la reconocerías, Sere. Tiene tejado nuevo y han renovado toda la fachada. Quienquiera que sea el tonto que la ha comprado, está gastando una fortuna allí. ¡Yo no viviría allí aunque me pagaran!

«Yo sí», se dijo Serena. Le habría encantado comprar la casa y restaurarla para recobrar su antigua gloria, hacerla parecer como la del cuadro que colgaba en el apartamento de Darien. Soltó un leve suspiro. Años antes, cuando ella y Darien eran pareja, solía pedirle que pasaran por allí en el coche, sólo para contemplar la destartalada mansión.

—Me gustaría ir a dar un paseo por allí esta tarde —comentó Serena.

Aquello le daría algo que hacer. Aquella última semana le había parecido interminable. Interminable... interminable...

—¿Ya echas de menos a Andrew? —comentó su padre.

Andrew había vuelto a Boston dos días antes, sin tratar siquiera de ocultar que Serena le había decepcionado.

—Ni siquiera opusiste la menor resistencia —la había acusado él—. Lo único que ha tenido que hacer fue chasquear el dedo y allá fuiste corriendo —la había visto salir a caballo aquella mañana nublada y la había oído volver horas después—. ¿Qué tiene ese hombre para atraerte así?

Aunque no se lo había dicho a Andrew, era consciente de que Darien tenía su corazón.

—Andrew y yo sólo somos amigos, papi —dijo con cierta irritación—. Buenos amigos, eso es todo.

—Entonces quizá lo que echas de menos es a Boston —decidió su padre, observándola con expresión pensativa—. Porque parece que no eres muy feliz aquí.

Luna se puso de pie y dejó el salón con Mina.

—Estoy bien —dijo Serena—. No es Boston, ni es Andrew —aseguró—. Lo que siento es... —¿qué era lo que sentía?, se preguntó desolada.

Era eso, comprendió con una mueca de pesar. Estaba desolada. Se sentía triste y desolada, e incapaz de hacer nada para remediarlo.

—¿Sabes lo que necesitas? —dijo su padre—. Algo que hacer. En Boston trabajabas en ese lugar de diseño interior donde Ikuko suele derrochar su dinero... ¿cómo se llama?

—Shackles —aportó su hija con una leve sonrisa ante la expresión adusta de su padre. Sabía que a su padre no le disgustaba aquel trabajo, sino que hubiera sido Ikuko y no él el que se lo había conseguido.

—Estúpido nombre para una tienda —gruñó él—. Pero no hay ninguna razón por la que no puedas encontrar algo parecido aquí... o hasta algo mejor —añadió, apoyándose contra el respaldo de su asiento con evidente entusiasmo—. Podríamos ponerte tu propio negocio de diseño interior aquí mismo en Lambourn... o en Reading si prefieres.

Serena sacudió la cabeza con aire de disculpa.

—Hace falta un título para abrir un negocio como ese, papá. No estoy preparada para abrir mi propia tienda.

—Sólo porque dejaste de ir a la escuela de arte por culpa de Darien Chiba —dijo Kenji—. ¡Pero eso no quiere decir que no tengas capacidad para hacer el trabajo! Además, si a eso vamos, podrías volver a la universidad y sacar ahora tu licenciatura. ¿Por qué no? No serías la única persona que va a la universidad a tu edad. ¿Por qué no? ¡No hay nada que te lo impida!

Nada en absoluto, tuvo que admitir Serena desviando la mirada para que él no pudiera ver la tristeza reflejada en sus facciones cuando sus pensamientos volvieron inevitablemente hacia Darien.

—Ya lo pensaré. Después de la boda.

—Sere, hija... —su padre se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella—. ¿Se trata todavía de Darien? —preguntó con enorme delicadeza.

Serena no pudo evitar que los ojos se le llenaran de lágrimas.

—Creo que todos fuimos culpables de vuestro fracaso. Os presionamos mucho para fomentar vuestra relación. Luna me lo advirtió; nos advirtió a todos que os dejáramos en paz y os diéramos tiempo para conocer vuestros sentimientos. Pero nosotros... Armando Chiba y yo... fuimos tan...

—Papi —Serena se volvió y le puso un dedo en los labios para que se callara—. Por favor, no. Te quiero, pero, por favor... no.

Kenji suspiró y luego la abrazó.

—Ve a dar un paseo. Eso te ayudará a aclarar tus pensamientos.

Serena estaba poniéndose la cazadora cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono en el estudio. Kenji asomó la cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

—Oh. Estás aquí todavía. Es... para ti —le informó en tono gruñón—. Es Darien.

Serena se dirigió al estudio arrastrando los pies. Cerró la puerta y se quedó mirando un momento el auricular que estaba descolgado sobre el escritorio de su padre.

Con mano temblorosa lo levantó y se lo llevó al oído.

—Hola —murmuró.

Hubo una pausa, como si Darien ya no estuviera seguro de querer hablar con ella.

—¿Darien? —susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior para obligarse a no suplicar que no colgara. Estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y apenas podía respirar.

—Quiero verte —dijo él por fin—. He estado fuera. Hace sólo una hora que he vuelto, si no habría llamado antes. ¿Quieres que nos veamos esta tarde?

—En... en realidad iba a salir en este momento —dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

—Me he enterado de que Furuhata ha vuelto a Boston —dijo Darien.

—Así es —dijo Serena.

—¿Piensa volver?

—Pues... yo... —frunció el ceño—. No hasta la boda de Mina... pero no sé qué tiene que ver eso con...

—Yo diría que tiene mucho que ver. Tengo algo para ti, algo que te prometí alguna vez. ¿Nos vemos, Serena?

—¿Dónde? —preguntó.

—¿Ibas ahora a algún sitio en particular?

—Sólo a dar un paseo —dijo ella—. Iba a ver la finca Shiels. Mi padre me ha dicho que están arreglando la casa y quería ir a echarle una última mirada antes de que cambie.

—Todavía no ha empezado la época de ir a robar manzanas, ¿no crees? —murmuró Darien con una sonrisa.

A pesar de su tensión, Serena tuvo que sonreír. Cuando era una adolescente, encontraba muy emocionante hacer incursiones subrepticias al huerto del anciano militar para robar manzanas.

—Tú, claro, nunca has sido joven —se burló de su interlocutor con seco humor.

—Alguna vez —confesó él con nostalgia—. Hace mucho, mucho tiempo antes de que una bruja de ojos seductores lanzara un hechizo sobre mí y me convirtiera en un anciano.

—¿Tienes idea de quién ha comprado la casa? —le preguntó Serena.

—No he hablado con la gente del pueblo —respondió él—. ¿Vas a salir en coche o a caballo?

—Pensaba ir andando.

Pensó que estaba dando demasiados datos sobre su estado de ánimo. El día era frío y soplaban vientos del norte que sin duda llevarían lluvia. Y Darien podría deducir que había decidido pasear para enfrentarse a los impredecibles elementos.

—Entonces te veré allí dentro de una hora más o menos —dijo él y colgó.

Serena se quedó mirando el aparato, preguntándose qué diantres estaba haciendo al aceptar encontrarse con él. Pero cuando se volvió y vio su imagen reflejada en el espejo que colgaba encima de la chimenea, supo por qué había accedido. La respuesta estaba en su rostro, radiando como un faro para el que quisiera verlo. Los ojos le brillaban, su boca estaba curvada en una involuntaria sonrisa y ella se sentía feliz, viva por primera vez en más de una semana. Y todo por que iba a encontrarse con él.

Cuando llegó al camino particular de la finca Shiels la joven se detuvo para contemplar la vieja casona. Como su padre le había dicho, habían cambiado el tejado y la fachada ya no mostraba la pátina amarillo grisácea de los años y el abandono.

También habían vuelto a alinear los ladrillos y a enderezar las chimeneas. Serena ladeó la cabeza en un esfuerzo por volverlas a ver como las recordaba.

—Hubo una vez un viejo torcido que compró una casa torcida —se dijo en un murmullo, recordando que solía cantarle esa cancioncilla a Darien.

Una ráfaga de viento se alzó de repente. Alzó la mirada y creyó vislumbrar una cara en una ventana. Pero no había nadie. Volvió a recorrer con la mirada las ventanas del piso de arriba. Definitivamente, no había nadie.

Se encogió de hombros y comenzó a avanzar por el camino particular, contemplando con un secreto regocijo que nunca se había podido explicar las ventanas de la casa. El porche estaba recién pintado de negro; por la maquinaria que allí había, era evidente que todavía no habían terminado los trabajos pesados de la casa.

Hundió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora, se acercó hasta pararse ante el porche y miró la casa con curiosidad antes de decidir que, puesto que ya estaba allí, no habría inconveniente en echar un vistazo dentro.

Rodeó lentamente la casa, deteniéndose a mirar por cada ventana. Cuando llegó al huerto, comprobó que estaba tan descuidado como hacía cuatro años.

El viejo garaje y el establo permanecían casi igual que antes y, a juzgar por los gruesos candados en las puertas, la joven dedujo que los constructores estaban usando esos edificios para guardar las herramientas y el material.

La puerta trasera era grande y vieja, los escalones que conducían a ella estaban muy destartalados. Las ventanas de allí estaban demasiado altas para que pudiera asomarse, de modo que después de una nostálgica contemplación de la parte trasera de la casa, volvió hacia la puerta principal.

—Abre la puerta si quieres. No tiene pestillo.

Serena lanzó un grito de susto y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda mientras se volvía a mirar hacia el lugar del que procedía la voz.

Darien estaba a unos cuantos metros de ella.

—¡Me has asustado! —protestó la joven furiosa.

—¿Creías que era el fantasma del mayor? —preguntó Darien sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sin inmutarse por la ira de la joven.

—¿De dónde vienes? —preguntó ella, mirando a su alrededor buscando su coche.

—No está aquí —murmuró él.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Darien, Serena se dio cuenta de que no llevaba ningún abrigo. De hecho, sólo unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca. De pronto, comprendió lo que eso significaba.

—Eres... ¿tú...? ¿Eres tú el que ha comprado esta casa? —logró balbucir.

Darien le ofreció una sonrisilla burlona y se volvió a mirar la fachada de su reciente adquisición.

—Parece que va a llover —murmuró Darien de repente, volviéndose otra vez hacia ella—. Te enseñaré la casa.

Una fugaz visión de lo que había ocurrido la última vez que habían estado juntos acudió a la mente de la joven, haciéndola estremecerse, y tuvo que cerrar los ojos ante la violenta oleada de sensaciones que la invadió.

—Vamos —Darien se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo con suavidad—. Vamos —repitió.

Entraron juntos, Darien se apartó un poco para poder cerrar la puerta.

Enfrentada al súbito silencio, Serena permaneció inmóvil, con el brazo de Darien ciñéndole los hombros.

Estaban en un vestíbulo grande y cuadrado que alguna vez debía haber sido el salón principal de la casa; una familia del siglo dieciocho, debía haber estado allí sentada para disfrutar del fuego de la chimenea y de una amable conversación después de una opípara cena.

Y Serena supo que si cerraba los ojos podría convocar los espectros de caballeros rijosos y fanfarrones y damas ataviadas en terciopelo y armiño charlando y riendo; le parecía oír sus voces resonando contra las paredes de piedra.

—Allí atrás había un candelabro de cristal —dijo Darien, al ver cómo miraba Serena las vigas ennegrecidas por el tiempo que cruzaban el techo mal enyesado—. Estaba tan lleno de polvo que no sabíamos el tesoro que teníamos hasta que lo bajamos. Ahora lo están limpiado y restaurando. Hemos descubierto varios tesoros bajo un polvo de siglos.

—Pobre mayor —murmuró Serena con tristeza—. ¿Cómo podía vivir en semejante suciedad?

—Por pura terquedad, supongo —dijo Darien con una leve sonrisa—. Aunque, en realidad, los únicos cuartos que él usaba estaban impecables. La biblioteca, por ejemplo —se apartó de Serena para ir a abrir una puerta a su izquierda—. Parecía vivir, comer y dormir aquí, estudiando sus viejos libros y documentos.

—Pero, ¿por qué la familia del mayor no sacó de aquí todo lo valioso antes de vender la casa? —preguntó la joven.

Darien se encogió de hombros.

—Les ofrecí un buen precio por todo —dijo—. Son un montón de imbéciles —añadió con desdén—. Con razón el mayor no quería saber nada de ellos. No tenían el menor interés por el anciano ni sus pertenencias. Y lo único que querían era el mejor precio que pudieran obtener para quitarse la casa de encima. Tanto mejor para mí. Salí ganando.

—Habla en banquero despiadado.

—Habla el hombre que aborrece el abandono, ya sea de un ser humano o sus posesiones. Cuando termine de restaurarlo, este lugar se verá tal como habría estado si no se hubiera dejado que el viejo y su casa se deterioraran.

—Y supongo que disfrutarás llenándola con todas esas raras y maravillosas curiosidades que has coleccionado durante toda tu vida.

Darien sonrió.

—Por supuesto. Esta casa es el lugar ideal para ellas, ¿no crees? Vamos —le tomó la mano—. Te enseñaré el resto de la casa.

La mansión era más grande de lo que parecía desde fuera. Todavía faltaba mucho por restaurar en el piso inferior, pero al subir al primero, Serena pudo ver que estaba casi listo para ser habitado.

—Hemos estado trabajando de arriba para abajo —le explicó Darien—. Y los trabajadores terminaron este piso hace una semana —abrió una de las puertas y entró a un cuarto—. Aunque este es el único cuarto completamente restaurado. La habitación señorial —anunció con una reverencia de broma.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Serena con asombro.

En el centro de la habitación había una cama isabelina con dosel y cortinas de brocado color plata y rosa oscuro. Era enorme, exuberante y lujosa. El colchón estaba cubierto por una colcha de los mismos tonos. Serena apartó la mirada para ir a posarla a la chimenea que ocupaba casi toda la pared de enfrente.

También había en el cuarto dos sillones de aspecto muy cómodo a ambos lados de la chimenea, tapizados con el mismo brocado de las cortinas.

—Bien —la instó Darien—. ¿Qué opinas?

¿Qué podía opinar? A Serena se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era un cuarto bonito. Pero también era una habitación tan obviamente diseñada para ser compartida con una mujer que la joven tuvo que desviar la mirada para que Darien no viera las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre ellos. Incapaz de seguir soportándolo, Serena se volvió hacia la ventana y entonces lo vio. El cuadro con el marco dorado que había visto en el apartamento de Darien estaba encima de la chimenea. Serena se quedó paralizada un momento y luego se estremeció.

—Una vez te prometí regalarte esto, ¿recuerdas? —Darien se acercó a ella—. El cuadro hace poco y la casa hace mucho, mucho tiempo, cuando tus sueños eran... pues, sólo sueños y yo disfrutaba compartiéndolos contigo. Bien... —estaba detrás de ella y le puso las manos sobre los hombros—. El cuadro, la casa, son tuyos, Serena. Es mi regalo.

—¡Oh, Darien! —suspiró la joven—. No puedo aceptarlo...

Darien la abrazó entonces con fuerza.

—Una vez, hace mucho tiempo —murmuró con emoción—, una hermosa y encantadora criatura a la que amaba se me ofreció con toda la pasión de su naturaleza amorosa y yo, como un imbécil, la rechacé.

Serena se llevó una mano a la boca para sofocar un sollozo y Darien dejó escapar un suspiro.

—¡Dios mío, qué impetuosa eras entonces! —recordó—. Y yo te deseaba con tal desesperación que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano para no dejar que las cosas se salieran de control —Darien le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Eras tan joven entonces, mi amor. Y todo el mundo me decía continuamente que era muy afortunado, y preguntándome en broma cómo iba a poder controlar a una criatura salvaje. ¡Nadie se ocupó de preguntar cómo iba a controlarme a mí mismo! ¡Me bastaba mirarte para que se me acelerara el corazón!

—Darien... —Serena trató de interrumpirlo.

—Déjame decírtelo todo. Te necesitaba tanto que el deseo me dolía. Pero allí estaban ellos, toda esa gente interesada y complacida, recordándome lo joven que eras, aconsejándome que te cuidara, que recordara tu dulce inocencia, advirtiéndome que no estropeara tu magnífico espíritu tan pronto —suspiró—. Y luego estaban los otros, los que cuestionaban la sensatez de casarme con una chica tan joven y tan impetuosa. Los que dudaban que tuvieras suficiente edad para saber lo que sentías verdaderamente por mí. Y me hicieron preguntarme a mí mismo con angustia si era justo encerrarte en un matrimonio cuando apenas habías disfrutado la vida para estar segura de lo que querías de ella... o de mí.

—Yo lo sabía —murmuró ella.

—Yo podía haber sido sólo otra nueva y excitante experiencia para ti. Comencé a temer que una vez que te enseñara todo lo que podía enseñar respecto al amor necesitaras buscar algo nuevo que pudiera satisfacer tu espíritu inquieto... Lo que quiero decirte es que no me atrevía a hacer el amor contigo antes de casarnos porque temía que eso significara perderte.

—No confiabas en mi amor.

—No.

—Y por eso me perdiste.

—Sí —la hizo volverse para que lo mirara de frente—. Bien, ahora las cartas están encima de la mesa y me toca a mí hacerte una proposición y tu oportunidad de rechazarla. Si te beso ahora y te llevo a esa enorme cama con la intención de hacer el amor contigo, ¿me lo permitirías?

Darien la miraba con una intensidad que le indicaba la seriedad con la que hacía la proposición, sin embargo ella vacilaba. La Serena de antes ya le estaría abrazando y besando. Pero aquella nueva Serena rara vez se lanzaba a hacer algo sin tener plena certeza de los resultados.

—Me deseas, sabes que me deseas —susurró Darien—. Los dos somos cuatro años más viejos y si esos cuatro años me han enseñado algo aparte de la soledad y la desdicha y el desprecio por mí mismo, me han enseñado también que el amor, el verdadero amor, sobrevive al tiempo. Te amo, Serena. Creo que siempre te he amado. Y sé que siempre te amaré.

La voz se le quebró y Serena tembló.

—¡Oh, Darien! ¡Te he echado tanto de menos!

—Gracias a Dios —él la abrazó con ternura.

Se fundieron en un beso y a los pocos minutos se perdieron el uno en el otro. La fuerza de su deseo los llevó al enorme lecho.

Cuando Darien la tumbó con suavidad en la cama para recostarse luego a su lado, los dos estaban desnudos y trémulos de pasión. Cuando ambos, enardecidos y empapados en el sudor del amor estuvieron listos para fundirse, Darien se apartó un poco y le tomó el rostro entre las manos para mirarla a los ojos.

—Dolor y placer, Serena. Así tiene que ser.

—¿Sabes que no he...?

—No habrías podido, mi amor. No habrías podido. Nos pertenecemos.

Darien acalló con la boca el suave grito de dolor que escapó de los labios de Serena, manteniéndose inmóvil hasta que sintió que la tensión iba amainando en ella, luego comenzó a moverse con vehemencia, con toda la fuerza de la pasión compartida.

Ambos se sumieron en un universo de insuperable placer.

**VAYA HASTA QUE POR FIN ACEPTARON SUS SENTIMIENTOS LA CUESTION AHORA QUE SIGUE?**

**MAÑANA GRAN FINAL Y PROXIMAMENTE "FALSO ENGAÑO..."**


	11. Chapter 11

**Los personajes pertenece a la gran Naoko Takeuchi, yo solo edito para divertirme sin ningún tipo de lucro. Aclaro que la trama es la autora ****Michelle Reid**** yo solo adapte por que me encanto la historia. Sin ningún tipo de lucro gracias**

**Escándalo y pasión**

**-** **Michelle Reid**** –**

**CAPITULO 11**

Serena estaba asomada a la ventana, mirando la lluvia azotando los cristales. Darien yacía mirándola desde la cama, cubierto por la sábana. Disfrutaba perezosamente del cuadro que Serena presentaba, vestida sólo con su camisa.

—¿Hay algo interesante afuera? —preguntó Darien después de un rato de contemplación.

—Lluvia, lluvia y más lluvia —suspiró la joven sin volverse—. Espero que el tiempo mejore para el día de la boda de Mina.

—Mejorará —vaticinó Darien con optimismo—. Vuelve aquí, Serena —le tendió la mano—. Te echo de menos.

Serena titubeó un instante antes de ir a acurrucarse contra él.

—Te amo —susurró él.

—Lo sé —le besó en la garganta, pero en su voz se reflejaba cierta melancolía.

—¡Eh! —Darien alzó la cabeza para mirarla con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Sucede algo malo, Serena?

—Quisiera... quisiera... ¡Oh, Darien! —suspiró la joven—. ¡No quiero dejarte nunca más! No quiero irme de esta casa, de este cuarto... no quiero que toda esa gente de afuera vuelva a arruinar nuestro amor!

—No lo harán —le aseguró su amante—. No los dejaremos acercarse a nosotros si tú no quieres —reiteró con firmeza.

—Pero lo sabrán. Lo tienen que saber y entonces empezará todo otra vez. Los comentarios intencionados, las bromas, los consejos no pedidos. Cuestionarán tu cordura al volverme a aceptar y me advertirán que no vuelva a cometer los mismos errores. Y... y luego comenzaremos a pelear en lugar de amarnos y todo se estropeará.

—No, no será así. Porque no dejaremos que suceda. ¡Escúchame! Nos casaremos. Ahora, mañana, en cuanto sea posible. Nos casaremos y nos encerraremos en esta casa donde nadie se meterá con nosotros.

—¿Casarnos? ¿Quieres decir que quieres casarte conmigo... de verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que me quiero casar contigo, tontita! —gruñó él.

—No tienes que hacerlo, ¿sabes? Estaría encantada de ser tu amante. De hecho me parece muy excitante la idea de ser la amante secreta de un hombre.

—Si piensas que voy a aceptar de ti algo menos que matrimonio, más vale que lo pienses otra vez. ¡Y deja de sonreír de esa manera! —gruñó.

—¿De qué manera?

—¡Como si acabaras de hacer una travesura!

—Te amo, Darien —ronroneó ella.

—Dios mío. Debo estar loco para enamorarme de una pequeña bruja juguetona como tú.

—Te amo —repitió ella y le cubrió el rostro de besos—. Te amo... te amo... te amo.

—Bruja —murmuró él—. Hechicera. Creía que la nueva Serena no recurriría al sensacionalismo.

—Y no lo hace.

—Y entonces, ¿qué significa esa escenita que acabas de hacer si no puro sensacionalismo al estilo de la otra Serena?

—¿Quién es la nueva Serena?

—Oh, Dios —Darien se echó hacia atrás—. No me digas... la nueva Serena se ha perdido en el olvido.

—¿Quién?

—La... —Darien volvió a gruñir—. Casi caigo en la trampa —sonrió.

—Toma —susurró ella, inclinándose sobre él—. Quiero que caigas en mi trampa —y volvió a llenarle la cara de besos.

Ya oscurecía cuando volvieron a la realidad.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué hora es? —Serena se incorporó de repente.

—¿La hora? —murmuró Darien—. ¿Para qué quieres saber la hora? No vamos a ir a ninguna parte.

—¡Tengo que ir a casa! —protestó la joven—.Estarán preocupados por mí. ¡Le dije a mi padre que sólo iba a estar fuera un par de horas! —quiso incorporarse otra vez pero Darien la retuvo—. Si no vuelvo organizará una partida de búsqueda...

—No lo hará. He llamado por teléfono a tu casa poco después de que salieras y he hablado con tu padre. Le he dicho que iba a invitarte a cenar y que no te esperaran hasta tarde.

—¿Y el qué ha dicho? —quiso saber Serena.

—Me ha dicho que más me valía no volver a herir a su hija una segunda vez. Y yo le he dicho que esperaba convencerla de que sólo quería amarla... luego lo he invitado a almorzar la próxima semana para discutir el asunto del apoyo financiero que necesita y...

—Eh —lo interrumpió ella—. ¿Qué le has dicho exactamente?

Con expresión preocupada, Serena se levantó de la cama. Al cabo de unos segundos, Darien la siguió y la estrechó en sus brazos.

—Serena —murmuró—. Le he dicho a tu padre que todavía te amo y que creía que tú también me amabas. Le he dicho que me aferraría a esa esperanza hasta que los dos estuviéramos seguros y también que no quiero interferencias de nadie. Creo que me ha entendido —hizo una mueca—. Porque, aparte de la primera advertencia, no ha intentado disuadirme. Luego le he preguntado si ya había encontrado quien financiara sus nuevas ideas y cuando ha dicho que no, lo he invitado a que almorzara conmigo la próxima semana para hablar al respecto. La conversación ha terminado en términos bastante amistosos aunque algo reservados. Pero creo que ya sabe como están las cosas entre tú y yo.

—Antes de que saliera esta mañana me ha preguntado si todavía estaba sufriendo por ti.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Nada. No podía mentir y no sabía la verdad. •Todavía me sentía dolida... por lo del cobertizo del astillero.

—Lo siento. Fui allí con buenas intenciones, ¡pero antes de que me diera cuenta de lo que estaba pasando se había salido de control y me encontré con una mujer hermosa, deseable y muy excitada en mis brazos. Viejos recuerdos me impidieron hacer el amor contigo como es debido, pero supe que sería poco menos que una tortura dejarte suspendida en ese estado de frustración.

—¿Y qué me dices de tu propia frustración? Darien se encogió de hombros, como si eso no tuviera importancia.

—No era algo nuevo para mí y podía controlarlo. En todo caso —le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le alzó la cara para poder mirarla a los ojos—. Yo quería que perdieras el control. En ese momento significaba más para mí que mi propia satisfacción. Era como corroborar que eras mía. Necesitaba verte alcanzar un clímax con mis caricias.

—¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que yo podía desear... necesitar la misma respuesta en ti?

—No se me ocurrió hasta que me lo dijiste y entonces me avergoncé de mí mismo, porque a los dieciocho años, ya me habías mostrado con tu desdén lo inadecuado de mi respuesta ante lo que realmente existía entre nosotros. El amor.

—¿Y ahora qué? —hundió la cabeza en su hombro, todavía inquieta por las incertidumbres del futuro.

—Ahora confía en mí, ¿quieres?

El día de la boda de Mina fue brillante y soleado. Fiel a su naturaleza, abril había dejado que mayo llegara esplendoroso.

Serena se levantó de la cama y se estiró perezosamente. Las últimas semanas había estado sumida en una tensión casi intolerable, en parte por el ajetreo de los preparativos de la boda, en parte por su esfuerzo de mantener en secreto su relación con Darien.

—No quiero hacerle la menor sombra a Mina —le había dicho a Darien—. Es su día y no quiero que los rumores sobre nosotros se lo echen a perder.

—Estoy de acuerdo —había accedido él—. De hecho, me gusta eso de tener una aventura clandestina contigo. Naciste para hacer cosas que escandalizan y en este momento desearía hacer las cosas más escandalosas que cruzan por mi imaginación, pero supongo que no podemos.

—Supones bien —estaban, después de todo, bailando como debieran hacerlo unos amigos rodeados de oídos y ojos avizores.

Aquello ocurrió durante la gran cena que Luna y el padre de Serena habían celebrado para amigos y familiares. Todos los Chiba habían acudido, visitando la casa de los Tsukino por primera vez como amigos desde hacía cuatro años. Serena vio a Darien y a Kenji escabullirse en el estudio a media velada y los dos salieron después sonriendo.

—Ha firmado —anunció Darien con aire triunfal en cuanto pudo hablar más tarde con Serena—. Seremos socios a partes iguales en esto... espero que su olfato para los negocios no le haya fallado esta vez. ¡Me hundiría con él!

—¿Es tan grande el riesgo?

—Mi amor, todo lo referente a tu padre es un gran riesgo... y el más grande es su querida hija.

—Ya me pagarás esta —lo amonestó la joven.

—Esperaré con ansias el castigo —murmuró él y sus ojos brillaron de una manera que la hizo ruborizarse, de modo que se apartó de él con cierto fastidio.

Andrew llegó la última noche poco antes de que comenzaran a llegar los invitados, con Seiya, que participaba en un muy cauteloso flirteo con Hotaru.

En cuanto Andrew se encontró con Serena le dijo entre dientes:

—¡Dios, voy a matarlo!

Sonrojándose, ella le dio un fuerte abrazo a su amigo.

—¡Es maravilloso! —susurró—. ¡Pero es un secreto, no se lo digas a nadie!

—¿Están ciegos todos aquí? —se burló Andrew.

—¿Y tú y Mimet? —preguntó Serena, buscando en los ojos de su amigo el mismo destello que iluminaban los de ella. Pero no lo encontró.

—En realidad es curioso —dijo él con aire melancólico—. Fui a verla, decidido a arreglar las cosas con ella y me bastó una mirada para darme cuenta de lo hueca, mimada y egoísta que es y me dije: ¡Vaya, Furuhata, de la que te has escapado!

Serena soltó una carcajada.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó con ojos brillantes de curiosidad.

—Me largué de allí lo más rápido que pude.

—Ven —su amiga lo tomó del brazo—. Lo que necesitas es una copa y compañía para confortar tu espíritu abatido —y lo condujo a la sala donde estaba congregada su familia.

—Me gusta la idea. Con tal de que no haya allí mujeres ansiosas dispuestas a echarme el guante. Por el momento no quiero saber nada de mujeres.

Pero su supuesta aversión no se manifestó durante la velada. Cada vez que Serena lo miraba, Andrew estaba fascinando a alguna y otra incauta, sin reparar en edad o belleza.

Serena hizo a un lado los recuerdos, se levantó y se asomó a la ventana. Iba a ser un día ajetreado, pero al menos cuando terminara podría relajarse. Ella y Darien se podrían relajar. Darien. Le bastaba pensar su nombre para estremecerse.

Aquellas últimas semanas habían sido las más apasionadas y maravillosas de su vida. Hacia las once podría haberse cortado con tijeras la tensión en casa de los Tsukino. Hotaru había llegado con su habitual aleteo de energía, dirigiendo una mirada furiosa a Seiya Kou, que al igual que Andrew, hacía todo lo posible por pasar inadvertido.

—¿Habéis discutido? —le preguntó Serena a su amiga cuando las dos estuvieron arriba.

—El muy estúpido me ha acusado de estar flirteando con Andrew —dijo su amiga con un mohín.

—Oh —murmuró Serena—. Y supongo que no habrás hecho tal cosa, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que... sí —admitió Hotaru—. ¡Pero Andrew estaba coqueteando con casi todo lo que llevara falda, no sé con qué derecho Seiya iba a negarme mi turno!

—No tenía ningún derecho —dijo su amiga con retintín irónico.

—No te burles. Ya he visto como te le quedas mirando a mi hermano cuando crees que nadie te ve.

—¿Y cómo me mira él?

—Se le cae la baba —Hotaru se encogió de hombros. Sospechaba que ambos sostenían una relación secreta y le molestaba que no le hubieran confiado nada—. Espero que estéis satisfechos—añadió malhumorada.

—Claro que lo estamos —murmuró Serena con una suave sonrisa.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres decir con eso?

—Serena, ¿podrías venir a ayudarme con esta maldita corbata? —para alivio de Serena, su padre se asomó por la puerta de su cuarto, con la cara roja de impaciencia—. ¿De qué sirve tener una esposa si nunca está cuando uno la necesita?—masculló—. Ah, hola Hotaru. ¿Ha recibido tu padre la revista que le mandé?

—Sí, gracias, tío Kenji. Ha dicho que el artículo era excelente.

—Hm, bien... entonces, ¿me ayudas con la maldita corbata, Serena?

Luna perdió su calma habitual exactamente diez minutos antes de que llegara el coche que debía llevarla a la iglesia, acompañada de Andrew y Seiya.

Lo que causó su nerviosismo fue ver a Mina ataviada con su traje de boda. Cuando comenzó a sollozar, Serena la condujo de inmediato fuera del cuarto para que no pusiera nerviosa a Mina, que hasta entonces había mostrado una asombrosa tranquilidad.

—¡Parece un ángel! —sollozó Luna—. ¡Un tierno angelito!

—Y lo es —dijo Serena en tono apaciguador.

—¿Y si Yaten cambia de parecer? —chilló Luna en un acceso casi histérico—. ¿Y si no aparece en la iglesia y deja a mi hija...?

—¡No, Luna! —la interrumpió Serena—. Sabes que eso no pasará. Lo más probable es que Yaten haya acampado fuera de la iglesia desde las nueve de la mañana.

Luna soltó una carcajada y, contenta de ver que su madrastra recobraba el control, Serena la condujo escaleras abajo y la entregó a su padre con un expresivo gesto.

—Bien —dijo cuando volvió al cuarto de Mina—. Todo bajo control...

El órgano de la iglesia dejó escapar las notas de la marcha nupcial y Mina avanzó del orgulloso brazo de Kenji. Serena caminaba detrás al lado de Hotaru. Vio enseguida a Darien, parado junto al pasillo. Se volvió a sonreír a Serena en el momento en que Yaten sonreía a Mina; cuando pasó a su lado, sus manos se rozaron y eso bastó para que la joven se sintiera invadida por un delicioso calorcillo que inundó de dicha su corazón.

—Hermanos, estamos reunidos aquí ante Dios Nuestro Señor...

La ceremonia comenzó y Serena cerró los ojos; escuchaba las palabras y repetía en silencios los votos, como si aquel fuera el día de su boda y pensando que ella y Darien eran quienes estaban frente al altar para recibir la bendición de Dios.

Largas horas después, Darien se le acercó por detrás y la agarró por la cintura, atrayéndola con suavidad contra él.

—¿Cuánto falta para que podamos irnos de aquí?

Serena le atrapó las manos.

—No mucho. Se supone que Mina debe ir a cambiarse. Cuando los recién casados se vayan, nos escaparemos. Tengo muchas ganas de estar a solas contigo.

Darien la estrechó con más fuerza.

—Yo también —murmuró con voz ronca—. Ya estoy harto de este secreto. Hoy estás tan guapa que me han entrado ganas de gritar en la iglesia que eras mía. Te amo, Serena.

—No, Darien —suplicó ella, mirando nerviosa a su alrededor para ver si estaban siendo observados. Pero la atención de todos estaba fija en la novia y el novio que bailaban su último baile antes de dejar la fiesta.

—¿Recuerdas la última vez que estuvimos juntos en este salón? —murmuró Darien—. Entraste por esa puerta, vestida con ese vestido color lima, con el pelo suelto sobre los hombros y los ojos enormes y asustados... ¡Estabas tan guapa, tan trágicamente hermosa!

Luna y su esposo habían decidido celebrar la recepción en el club de campo porque estaba mejor equipado para recibir a los cientos de invitados. Serena recordó aquella noche fatídica y soltó un suspiro.

—Estabas enfadado conmigo —sonrió con cierta tristeza y se estrechó más contra él.

—Esa noche sentía muchas cosas, Serena —dijo Darien—. Estaba enfadado, sí, pero también carcomido por los celos, asustado por lo que estaba sucediendo entre nosotros... y tan fascinado por ti que no pude controlarme. Quizá si lo hubiera hecho, las cosas no se habrían desbocado. Cuando te llevé a la pista de baile, era incapaz de controlar mis sentimientos.

—Esa noche hicimos una escena horrible.

—Así es. Creo que nunca me he sentido tan avergonzado como después de aquello —dijo Darien con aire sombrío—. Pero allí estabas, una trágica figura a mis pies... ¡maldita sea, Serena, podía haber jurado que te estabas burlando de mí!

—Me estaba burlando —dijo apartándose de él—. Mira, Mina está a punto de ir a cambiarse. Será mejor que me...

—¿Qué es eso de que te estabas burlando? —Darien la tomó de la muñeca para impedirle que se fuera.

Serena se volvió con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Pensabas que iba a dejar sin venganza los insultos que me lanzaste? Confía en tus instintos en lo que a mí respecta, querido. Invariablemente aciertan.

—¡Te burlabas de mí!

—Por supuesto —dijo ella con sonrisa burlona—. Nos vemos luego.

—Entonces, ¿por qué huiste a Boston después? —no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marcharse hasta que le hubiera contado todo.

Serena lo miró con expresión pensativa. Estaba enfadado con ella. Se suponía que esa noche era especial. Era su noche... su noche secreta.

—Porque sabía que no me ibas a perdonar aquella última travesura —dijo con voz baja y suave—. Era demasiado, incluso para ser una travesura de Serena. Me dijiste que creciera, que madurara, ¿no? De modo que para eso me fui, para madurar. Y he madurado.

—¡Pero yo ya te había perdonado a la mañana siguiente! ¡Era a mí mismo al que no me podía perdonar!

Sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta de ello, Darien había alzado la voz y varias cabezas se habían vuelto hacia ellos con curiosidad, esperando otra de las escenas de Tsukino y Chiba.

Entonces Serena oyó que alguien gemía.

—¡Oh, no! —reconoció la voz lastimera de Hotaru.

Serena le dirigió una mirada suplicante a Darien.

—¿Darien...?

Darien volvió la mirada hacia el salón de repente silencioso, suspiró y volvió a mirar irónicamente a Serena.

—Dime —murmuró sin inmutarse—. ¿Eres la nueva Serena esta noche, o la de antes? A veces me resulta difícil reconocer la diferencia.

Serena fingió considerar la pregunta antes de responder.

—Un poco de las dos, en realidad —decidió—. Las he sido ya desde hace varios días. Es como si se hubieran fundido, creo que todo empezó una oscura y lluviosa tarde hace unas dos semanas y desde entonces me cuesta trabajo separarlas.

Darien rió.

—Bien, cualquiera que seas de las dos, creo mi deber advertirte que unos cuantos Chibas y Tsukinos vienen hacia aquí —volvió a mirar por encima del hombro derecho de la joven antes de mirarla otra vez—. Creo que es la hora de la verdad, mi amor.

—¡Dios mío! Yo no quería que ocurriera esto, Darien.

—Entonces ven aquí conmigo y déjame ocuparme de esto.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Kenji Tsukino les miró a uno y a otro fijamente:

—¿Qué rayos creéis que estáis haciendo?

Serena le ofreció una brillante sonrisa a la asustada Mina.

—Hola. ¿No deberías cambiarte ya? —luego sonrió a Yaten—. Vais a perder el vuelo —todavía había una leve posibilidad de evitar un sermón.

Pero Andrew se acercó al grupo, con expresión divertida.

—¿Algún problema? —preguntó con aire inocente.

—No si estos dos se mantienen en rincones separados del salón —murmuró Hotaru, enfadada.

—Debes estar bromeando —rió Andrew, bajando la mirada a las manos enlazadas de la pareja y luego miró a Serena con expresión interrogante. Miró a Darien, que sonreía a la joven con resignación. Ella miró a Andrew, también con expresión de irónica derrota y todos miraron a la pareja—. Más vale que lo aclaréis todo.

—¿Aclarar qué? —preguntó Hotaru con irritación e impaciencia.

—Pero éste es el día de Mina —le dijo Serena a Andrew.

—Y Mina ha tenido un día maravilloso, ¿verdad, querida? —preguntó Andrew a la novia, que asintió en silencio. Andrew miró con sorna a todo el grupo—. ¡Pero mirad sus manos, por todos los santos! —suspiró con impaciencia, mientras todos bajaban la mirada a las manos de los enamorados, que sonreían con triste resignación.

—Tenemos algo que anunciaros —dijo Darien. Serena se apretó más contra él, con las mejillas encendidas con una nueva y sorprendente timidez—. Serena y yo... —hizo una segunda pausa—. Serena y yo... —carraspeó, y su voz resonó orgullosa en el silencioso salón— nos casamos en secreto hace una semana.

El Ferrari negro se detuvo frente a la mansión Shiels y Darien sacó las llaves y se volvió en su asiento para mirar a la mujer que estaba sentada junto a él. Ella bostezaba, apoyando la cabeza con fatiga contra el respaldo del asiento.

—Estamos en casa —anunció él con una amplia sonrisa.

—Hmm —Serena esbozó una perezosa sonrisa—. Al menos al final no tuvimos que escabullimos.

Se suponía que Andrew debería haber anunciado la noticia sobre su matrimonio después de que hubieran terminado las celebraciones y Darien y Serena habrían logrado escapar. Pero las cosas no habían resultado del todo así.

Darien le acarició la mejilla a su esposa.

—Quizá haya sido mejor así —reflexionó él—. ¡Aunque hayamos logrado causar otro escándalo!

—Supongo que me echarán toda la culpa —se quejó Serena—. ¡Cuando esta vez toda la culpa ha sido tuya, Darien Chiba! —por fin logró abrir los ojos para mirarlo con ojos centelleantes.

Él sonrió con indolencia.

—Lo siento. Prometo compensarte por ello.

—Ni siquiera hemos podido mantener en secreto esta casa —se lamentó la joven con un suspiro. Darien miró a la casa iluminada por la luz de la luna. Seguía pareciendo una casa vieja y destartalada en cierta forma, a pesar de los trabajos de restauración.

Había sido el padre de Serena el que al enterarse de que era Darien el que había comprado la casa del mayor Shiels, había comentado después de dirigir un guiño travieso a su hija:

—Realmente debes amarla si le has comprado la casa de Shiels. Serena siempre ha adorado ese curioso vejestorio.

Mientras los dos hombres se sonreían, todos los demás les habían mirado horrorizados.

—¿La mansión Shiels? ¿Vais a vivir en esa casa en ruinas?

—De todas formas lo habrían averiguado tarde o temprano —dijo Darien—. Vamos —le palmeó con suavidad la mejilla—. Entremos.

Ya fuera del coche, Darien le rodeó los hombros con un brazo mientras contemplaban la casa.

—Siento que no tengamos un fantasma residente. Realmente necesita uno.

—¿Y qué fantasma que se respete querría vivir en una casa llena de material de construcción? —comentó ella—. Probablemente se tomaron unas vacaciones mientras terminan los trabajos de restauración, pero ya volverán —dijo con su habitual optimismo y se volvió para mirar a su esposo—. Ya verás, en cuanto se haya ido el último de los trabajadores, nuestros fantasmas volverán... y te asustarán a ti, Darien Chiba por haber seducido a una inocente doncella como yo.

Darien la abrazó.

—Tú eres la única que me asusta —confesó con sonrisa entre pesarosa e irónica—. Eres el único fantasma que me ha rondado desde que lanzaste uno de tus malvados hechizos en mi propia piscina.

—¿Desde hace tanto? ¿Cómo has podido sobrevivir?

—Oh, no me importó. Solía dejar que tu fantasma viniera a mi casa todas las noches... y tú disfrutabas bastante. Creo que incluso echaré de menos tu fantasma ahora que tengo a la mujer en carne y hueso.

—¿Prefieres la fantasía a la realidad? —exclamó ella.

—Supongo que todo depende de cómo supere la mujer de verdad a su fantasma —dijo Darien arrastrando las palabras—. Apenas he tenido tiempo de compararlas.

—Es culpa tuya —dijo ella—. Tú querías que nos casáramos de una manera tan poco convencional. De hecho, insististe en ello.

—¡Te deseaba! —gruñó Darien—. Y esta vez no iba a arriesgarme. El tiempo, la gente y nuestras propia naturaleza empecinada fueron nuestros peores enemigos hace cuatro años. Esta vez estaba decidido a amarrarte antes de que nada ni nadie pudiera susurrar siquiera una opinión. Pero... al ver a Mina caminar por el pasillo de la iglesia comprendí de lo que te había privado. No tenía derecho a apremiarte a esa boda civil; merecías el mismo ajetreo y...

Ella lo acalló cubriendo su boca con los dedos.

—Tuvimos una hermosa ceremonia —murmuró, con los ojos llenos de amor—. Sólo tú y yo prometiéndonos amor sin que nadie se entrometiera. No me siento privada de nada, mi amor... excepto de verme estrechada en tus brazos durante siete solitarias noches desde que nos casamos.

—Entonces tenemos que recuperar el tiempo perdido—. ¡Hagámoslo!

La gran puerta negra se abrió y se cerró cuando entraron. No encendieron ninguna luz; no las necesitaban. Su amor era lo único que hacía falta para alumbrar su camino.

Afuera la luna iluminaba la antigua casona y de repente ya no pareció un lugar viejo y ruinoso, sino la elegante mansión plasmada por el artista en la tela siglos atrás.

**Michelle Reid - Escándalo y pasión (Harlequín by Mariquiña)**

**LISTO AMIGAS ESTA TRAMA LLEGO A SU FINAL MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLA Y POR DEJAR SUS REVIEWS MIL GRACIAS POR LEER LAS ADAPTACIONES QUE PUBLICO….**

**EL DIA DE MAÑANA PRIMERO DIOS SUBO LA NUEVA TRAMA "FALSO ENGAÑO"**


End file.
